Stolz und Vorurteil
by spellwinder
Summary: Was in aller Welt kann Gryffindors und Slytherins sich einander in die Arme treiben lassen? Pairing: LM x SS x HG Warning: teilweise nicht gebetaed, threesome Disclaimer: für CitySweeper, die sich so sehnlich ein hetpairing von mir gewünscht hat
1. Chapter 1

**Stolz und Vorurteil**

**1.**

Ein Schweißtropfen rann quälend langsam unter dem dichten heißen Haarschopf meine Kopfhaut entlang.

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich einen Dschungel auf dem Kopf. Jeder Millimeter den dieser warme und klebrige Tropfen zurücklegte führte mich einen Schritt näher an einen Wutanfall.

Jetzt war er von meinem Scheitel an den Schläfen entlang hinter dem Ohr vorbei geronnen und bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg durch das zu einem strengen Zopf zusammen gezurrte Haar bis zum sauber ausrasierten Nacken, wo er, nicht länger auf seinem Weg behindert beschleunigte und eine klebrige, schnell auskühlende Spur bis zum Kragen meines Seidenhemdes zeichnete. Dort versickerte er in dem schon längst nassen Stoff um zu dem unerträglichen feuchtheißen Klima das mich umgab seinen Teil beizutragen.

Als sich ein weiterer Tropfen aus der Union zweier kleinerer bildete wurde mir klar, dass ich seit Minuten ohne zu blinzeln auf die Tischplatte vor mir starrte.

Meine Finger umklammerten die Armlehnen meines weichen Sessels, die auch schon langsam feucht und klebrig wurden, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Ich mochte gar nicht an den Zustand meines Hemdes, der Weste des Jacketts und meiner Hosen denken.

Ich setzte mich gerade auf und löste meinen Rücken von dem Stoff des dick gepolsterten Sessels der mich von unten aufwärmte als säße ich auf einer Herdplatte. Fast erwartete ich ein deutliches Geräusch zu hören, wie wenn man etwas sehr Klebriges von einer Oberfläche abzieht, aber mein Schneider war sein Geld wert.

Ich konnte sicher davon ausgehen, dass niemand dem ich nicht durch mein Verhalten Anlass dazu gab etwas von meinem nun wahrlich bedauerlichen Zustand ahnen würde.

Es war mir völlig unverständlich, wieso die Menschen den Sommer so liebten.

Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte ich auf dasselbe Dokument gestarrt, ohne mehr als die ersten zwei Zeilen gelesen zu haben.

Es war hoffnungslos. Gerade, als ich mich dem Dokument wieder mit neuem Ehrgeiz widmete kam zu der Union der zwei Schweißtropfen noch ein dritter hinzu der das ganze Gebilde groß und schwer genug machte für den langen und beschwerlichen Weg durch mein Haar über meinen Nacken bis zu meinem Hemdskragen.

Mit einem frustrierten Schrei sprang ich auf und fegte meinen Schreibtisch leer.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte ich meinen Zauberstab gezückt und schleuderte Flüche in jede Richtung. Kleine Explosionen und Feuer trugen noch mehr Wärme zu mir, und als vor mir die verkohlten Reste des Dokuments langsam zu Boden schwebten und dabei den ekelhaften Geruch verbrannten Pergaments verbreiteten schlug ich noch einmal mit der Faust auf den Tisch und verließ wutschnaubend mein Arbeitszimmer, ungeachtet der kleinen Brände und des Rauchs.

Die Hauselfen würden das übernehmen, einschließlich der Reproduktion des Dokuments.

Eiskaltes Wasser lief über meinen mit Gänsehaut bedeckten Körper. Jeder Zentimeter meiner Haut schien zu klingeln und zu vibrieren. Dann wurde sie taub. Dann wurde mir Kalt.

Ich stellte den Wasserhahn auf lauwarm und dann wieder etwas kälter, dann wärmer, dann wieder kälter…

Mit knirschenden Zähnen schloss ich den Wasserhahn. Obwohl ich keinen einzigen Tropfen warmen Wassers aus dem Hahn hatte kommen lassen wurde ich sofort von einer Wolke Wasserdampf umwallt.

Es war frustrierend.

Gab es denn keine Macht auf Erden die es mir erlaubte meine Arbeit bei einer angemessenen Temperatur zu erledigen?

Warum musste ich mich überhaupt mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten abgeben?

Warum hatte in all den Jahrtausenden unserer Existenz kein einziger verdammter Zauberer einen Zauberspruch oder einen Trank gegen Hitze entwickelt?

War es im alten Ägypten vielleicht nicht heiß genug gewesen?

Meine Stirn sank gegen die kalten Fliesen. Die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit verhinderte, dass meine Haut trocknete, und so mischte sich die Feuchtigkeit auf meinem nackten Körper schnell mit einer brandneuen Ladung Schweiß und ich fühlte mich wie in Honig gewälzt.

Irgendjemand sollte sich wirklich einen Trank ausdenken, der eine solche Folter verhinderte…

Ich notierte mir in Gedanken dies dem dunklen Lord als neue Methode zur Gewinnung von Informationen vorzuschlagen. Lasst sie schwitzen bis sie den Verstand verlieren und euch alles sagen für eine kalte Dusche.

Einen Zaubertrank… Severus wäre sicher im Stande so einen Trank zu brauen…

Ich stellte das Wasser noch mal an und wusch mir die honigdicke Schweißschicht ab.

Eisiges Wasser tropfte durch mein immer noch warmes Haar und brachte wunderbare Abkühlung.

Vielleicht, wenn ich diesmal lange genug unter dem kalten Strahl aushielt, vielleicht würde ich es dann ja schaffen auch meinen Kopf abzukühlen?

Aber schon konnte ich meine Zehen nicht mehr spüren und meine Fingernägel wurden blau.

Ich würde Severus definitiv auf mein Problem ansprechen müssen.

Das Wasser das durch mein hüftlanges Haar sickerte floss oben kalt hinein und unten warm wieder hinaus.

Ich fragte mich, ob ich Severus mein Problem überhaupt würde erklären können. Der Mann hatte keinerlei Konzept von Hitzewellen oder zu viel Sonne… er hockte ständig in seinem Kerker… kalt und schattig war es dort….

Weniger als eine Stunde später trat ich aus Dumbledores Büro.

Natürlich hatte der alte Narr sofort eingesehen, dass es mehr als angebracht – nein, notwendig war, dass ich meinen allerärmsten Sohn aus nächster Nähe im Auge behielt.

Der Ärmste war – wie ich gerade erst zu meiner eigenen Überraschung herausgefunden hatte – zu einem Achtel eine Veela und es bestand das Risiko, dass sein Trieb einen Partner zu finden innerhalb der nächsten Wochen ausbrach. In einem solchen Fall wäre es natürlich notwendig ihn aus der Schule zu entfernen, damit er sich nicht die Nächstbeste aussuchte.

Immerhin war er ein Malfoy.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und einer verkleinerten Kiste voller Metflaschen unter dem Arm machte ich mich an den langen Abstieg von Dumbledores Turmzimmer hinunter bis in die Kerker.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde das Licht dämmriger, die Luft kühler, und mein Grinsen breiter.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

Ein weiterer Tag ging vorbei. Ein Tag voller nichts sagender leerer Gesichter. Ein weiterer Tag über einem Kessel, ständiges Rühren, schneiden, messen und wiegen…

Ein weiterer Tag in dieser elenden Schule, in meinem vergeudeten Leben, in einer Hölle in der Remus Lupin SCHON WIEDER „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" lehrte.

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen ließ ich mich rückwärts auf die breite Couch in meinem Wohnzimmer fallen.

Meine einzige Genugtuung waren die ängstlichen Blicke dieser Schafe, denen ich ewiglich vergeblich versuchte eine Ahnung von der subtilen Kunst des Brauens von Zaubertränken zu vermitteln, ihr verschüchtertes Wispern, wann immer sie mich sahen, ihr Zusammenzucken, wenn ich sie von hinten überraschte.

Besser sie wussten mit wem sie es zu tun hatten.

Gerade hatte das letzte dieser Schafe sein Nachsitzen bei mir beendet.

Ronald Weasley, ein ewiger Schwachkopf.

Es war so viel besser jemanden nachsitzen zu lassen, den man so leicht dazu verführen konnte Fehler zu machen.

Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Weasleys hasserfüllte Blicke schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln in meinen rechten Mundwinkel.

Etwas weniger frustriert als noch kurz zuvor lehnte ich mich an und bereitete mich seelisch auf einen weiteren Abend in meinem Kerkerzimmer vor.

An einem anderen Tag wäre ich vielleicht nach Knockturn Alley gegangen um mich dort in einem Pub zu entspannen oder etwas in den Regalen einiger mir bekannter Läden nach seltenen Tränkezutaten zu stöbern, aber bei der Hitze die dort draußen vor dem Schloss herrschte würden mich keine zehn Hippogryffs aus meinem kühlen und dämmrigen Kerker schleifen können.

Es klopfte.

Es klopfte an meiner Tür.

Wie konnten sie es wagen!

Wie konnten sie es wagen mich nach Feierabend noch zu belästigen!

Ich beschloss das insolente Klopfen zu ignorieren.

Was immer es war, sollte sich doch eine Lehrkraft darum kümmern, die sich für die Probleme der Schüler interessierte.

Ich hatte mich vor Wut kerzengerade aufgerichtet. Jetzt stand ich auf, begann die endlose Reihe von Knöpfen an meinem Umhang zu öffnen und streifte mir den schweren Stoff von den Schultern.

Sofort überzog sich meine Haut mit einer angenehmen Gänsehaut. Ich öffnete auch die Manschetten meines Hemdes und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Dann öffnete ich noch die Knöpfe des hohen Kragens bis zum Schlüsselbein, und endlich konnte ich richtig frei atmen.

Ich hängte den Umhang an seinen Haken an der Wand und begab mich zurück zu meinem Sofa, als die Tür sich öffnete.

Ich fuhr mit einem Satz herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Wer WAGT es…? Lucius?"

Nur wenige Stunden später saßen der große silberhaarige Lucius Malfoy und ich gemeinsam auf meiner Couch. Am Boden standen einige leere Weinflaschen. Lucius hatte nicht den Fehler begangen mir seinen arroganten und vollkommen irren Plan mitzuteilen, ohne mich vorher durch Alkohol sanfter zu stimmen. Ich hingegen hatte den unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht ein weiteres Mal auf seine schlüpfrigen Überredungskünste hereinzufallen, und so kam es, dass der Todesser Malfoy auf unbestimmte Zeit meinen Kerker mit mir und meinen Slytherins teilen würde, um unter ihnen seinen mehr als zweifelhaften Einfluss geltend zu machen, seinen Sohn zu terrorisieren und vor allem, um der Hitze außerhalb der Kerker zu entgehen.

Wie hatte ich mich nur von ihm zu einem derart kindischen Unterfangen überreden lassen können...

Die Geschichte, die er Dumbledore aufgetischt hatte, war dermaßen lächerlich, dass ich nicht umhin konnte mich immer wieder zu fragen, wie der senile Alte darauf hatte hereinfallen können. Oder wollte er mich nur quälen?

Es war sicher ein Komplott. Die Todesser hatten sich mit dem Phoenixorden zusammengetan um mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen…!

Ich seufzte und schüttete ein weiteres Glas von dem ausgezeichneten Met herunter, während der von seinen üblichen drei Schichten Seide entblätterte barbrüstige Lucius mit einem trügerisch friedlichen Lächeln neben mir saß, nachschenkte und mit sich selbst und der Welt zufrieden zu sein schien.

Es wurde Abend und es wurde Nacht.

Zwischen uns war eine hitzige Diskussion entbrannt. Eigentlich war es mehr ein hitziger Dialog, denn wir waren uns schließlich in jedem einzelnen der zwei Kardinalspunkte einig:

1. Es gab in der Welt keine arroganteren Wesen als Gryffindors

2. Gryffindors waren die dümmsten Menschen der Welt, und der Grund aus welchem sie nicht ausstarben war ihr verdammtes Glück.

„Gryffindor… das dieses Haus sich so lange halten konnte wird mir unbegreiflich bleiben. Sie können gar nichts außer vorstürmen und auf Kosten anderer und Dank ihres Glücks immer wieder überleben."

Ich nickte zustimmend, was meinen Kopf zum schwimmen brachte. Vielleicht hatte ich mit dem Met etwas übertrieben?

Ich zählte die leeren Flaschen, die auf dem Beistelltischchen und am Boden verstreut standen und lagen.

Eins… zwei… drei… fünf… halt, da fehlte doch was. Hatte ich die unter meinem linken Fuß schon mitgezählt? Ach verdammt. Na gut, also von vorne: eins… zwei…

„Ich wette, wenn es im siebten Jahr noch Jungfrauen gibt, dann schlafen sie alle im Gryffindor Tower" lallte Lucius.

Ich musste an Neville Longbottom denken und grinste.

„Ganz bestimmt wirst du in den Kerkern keiner Jungfrau mehr begegnen. Es sei denn sie verirrt sich zum Zaubertränkeunterricht hierher…"

Lucius lachte laut auf.

„Jemand sollte diese armen Gryffindor-Wesen von ihren kranken und verdrehten Weltvorstellungen befreien und ihnen das wahre Leben zeigen." lallte Lucius, der Retter der Zaubererwelt und Humanist.

Mir wurde schwindelig und ich lehnte mich an die Armlehne, nur um von dem Leder abzurutschen und halb über auf der Couch, halb im Leeren zu hängen. Das war gar nicht gut, die Lehne drückte hart in meine Magengrube…

Lucius zog mich geistesabwesend wieder in eine sitzende Position. Sicher war er grade mit den Gedanken bei seinen Plänen die Zaubererwelt von aller Gryffindorarroganz zu befreien.

Ich nahm den Faden wieder auf.

„Man denke nur an Miss Granger. Wenn das, was sie da macht, Idealismus ist, dann verdienen alle Idealismen… Idealissen… -isten mein tiefstes Mitgefühl. Dieses Mädchen hat nicht die geringste Ahnung vom wahren Leben. Man sollte sie in eine Enzyklopädie trans… verwandeln, aber nicht auf die Menschheit loslassen…"

Lucius starrte noch eine ganze Weile ins Leere, und ich begann schon anzunehmen, dass er in ein Koma gefallen war, und sein Körper es nur noch nicht richtig umgesetzt hatte.

Dann drehte er sich mit glänzenden Augen zu mir um und sah mich an, als wäre ihm Merlin in Person begegnet und habe ihmeinen neuenStein der Weisen ausgehändigt.

Er packte mich an meinem halboffenen Hemd und riss dabei einen Knopf ab, der leise klickend auf den Steinboden fiel.

„Severus, wir müssen diesem armen Mädchen helfen! Wir müssen ihr die Augen öffnen! Vielleicht wird sie zu einem Vorbild für ihre kleinen Gryffindorfreunde, wenn wir sie auf den rechten Pfad bringen!"

Ich sah dem Knopf mit trauriger Miene nach, wie er unter die Couch rollte, dann zog etwas meinen Blick zurück zu Lucius Gesicht.

Er sah mit den langen silbrigen Locken die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten und ihm ins Gesicht und auf die breite Brust hingen wie ein Prediger aus, der davon überzeugt war, einGott lebe in seinem linken Ohr und flüstere ihm die Wahrheiten des Lebens zu.

Nicht unattraktiv….

Ich rülpste bejahend.

„Aber wie willst du das schaffen? Sie ist eine Gryffindor und du bist… du bist Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, und irgendwie wusste ich jetzt, warum der dunkle Lord ihn so sehr geschätzt hatte. In diesem Moment sah er aus als würde er sich nur von Menschenfleisch ernähren und ich sei der erste Mensch, dem er seit zwei Monaten gegenüberstand. Von dem Prediger war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

Unwillkürlich hob ich eine schützende Hand an meinen Hals, nur für den Fall, dass er tatsächlich meine Kehle herausreißen wolle, und Lucius kam immer näher.

Ich wich zurück so weit ich konnte, aber die schon genannte Armlehne machte meinem taktischen Rückzug ein jähes Ende. Lucius linker Arm lag auf der Rückenlehne neben meinem Ohr, seine rechte Hand war neben meiner Hüfte aufgestützt.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem, bis seine Nase beinahe meine berührte und die silbernen Strähnen meine Brust kitzelten.

„Ich schaffe das. Mit meinem unwiderstehlichen Malfoycharme. Klar, oder?"

Ja, völlig klar. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, aber da auch ich ein Slytherin war, würde mir das natürlich niemand ansehen.

Ich war mir überdeutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass Lucius Zunge genüsslich über seine Unterlippe strich. Er hatte Blut geleckt.

Ich kämpfte um die Sicherheit in meiner Stimme als ich ihm geradeheraus sagte „Das schaffst du nicht. Sie ist Miss Gryffindor. Miss Perfect. Miss Know-it-all. Unmöglich. Es ist völlig undenkbar, dass sie auch nur mit dir spricht."

Lucius Grinsen wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch breiter. Ich erwartete beinahe, dass er mich ansabberte, aber auch weitere drei Flaschen Met würden Lucius Malfoy nicht zum sabbern bringen.

„Und du würdest es natürlich schaffen. Miss Gryffindor aus den Wolken ins wahre Leben befördern, ihr zeigen, was es bedeutet, wirklich zu leben."

Was sollte ich darauf sagen? Lucius beugte sich immer weiter zu mir herunter. Seine nackte Brust lag auf meiner und ich schwöre, er schien aus tiefster Kehle zu schnurren.

Sein Atem war warm an meinem Ohr. Er wollte eine Antwort, und mir wurde langsam viel zu heiß in dieser Position, ungeachtet der Kühle des Kerkers.

Ich wusste genau, wenn ich ihm nicht antwortete, war ich verloren. Er war Lucius Malfoy und auch der Dunkle Lord in Person würde in meiner Position Probleme gehabt haben, mit ihm fertig zu werden.

„Ja" antwortete ich also, denn das war es, was er von mir hören wollte.

„Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher, Severus?" Ich konnte sein Grinsen förmlich spüren, als er diese Worte gegen meinen Hals flüsterte.

„Sicher" brachte ich keuchend heraus.

„Dann beweise es"

Ein Biss in mein Ohrläppchen. Ich keuchte.

„Wer es schafft ihr die Augen zu öffnen, dem soll sie auch gehören."

Eine Zunge huschte über meinen Nacken, und ich schloss die Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hier war ich nun, in einem kühlen, schummrigen Kerker. Ich fühlte mich wie nach langer Zeit wieder nach Hause gekommen.

Der unrühmliche Beginn des Tages war vergessen, die nächsten Tage in wohltuender Kühle gesichert, und für das Amüsement würden Draco und die kleine Gryffindor Kuh sorgen. Und nicht zuletzt Severus.

Es war kühl hier unten. So kühl, das mein Körper sich schon wieder nach Wärme sehnte. Und er würde sie bekommen.

Unter mir lag sein Körper, groß und schlank, die sonst so gut unter vielen Schichten schwarzen Stoffes verborgenen Muskeln bis auf eine letzte Schicht dünnen Stoffes entblößt unter meinen Händen….

Der reichliche Alkohol hatte meinen Blick zunächst getrübt, aber jetzt sah ich dafür umso klarer. Die kremige, ebenmäßige Haut, in ewigem Kontrast zu den schwarzen Haaren und den von langen Wimpern gesäumten dunklen Augen, die so vertrauten Konturen seines Gesichtes….

All das gehörte mir!

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seit ich Severus zuletzt so gesehen hatte? Zu viel, viel zu viel….

Ich strich ihm eine Strähne seidigen schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und meine Finger streichelten hauchzart über seine Schläfe. Seine Augen öffneten sich, und neben dem Kampf zwischen Widerstand und Lust darin sah ich mein eigenes, wölfisches Grinsen.

Ich beugte mich wieder zu ihm hinunter, meine Nase streichelte über die Seite seines Halses aufwärts. Meine Zunge fuhr über seine Ohrmuschel und ich hauchte „Gib auf, Severus".

Ein Schauer durchfuhr ihn, und ich spürte unter meinen Fingern, wie sich sein ganzer Körper mit Gänsehaut überzog.

Jetzt hatte ich ihn da wo ich ihn wollte. Und tatsächlich schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Hals und zogen mich in einen beinahe verzweifelten Kuss.

Ich hätte am liebsten vor Freude laut aufgelacht; stattdessen erwiderte ich seinen Kuss gierig und fordernd, übernahm die Oberhand, so wie immer.

Ein tiefes Knurren stieg aus meinem Innersten auf.

Meine Hand wanderte in das lange, weiche Haar und packte zu. Ich riss ihn zu mir hoch und er wehrte sich nicht.

Niemals unterbrach ich den Kuss. Meine Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, unter sein Hemd und rissen dann auch die letzten Knöpfe ab, als ich ihm das unnötige Kleidungsstück vom Leib fetzte.

Gierig rangen unsere Zungen miteinander. Ich fand seine Unterlippe und biss zu. Lange Finger gruben sich in meinen Rücken, der Biss musste schmerzen, aber er zog mich nur noch näher an sich heran, wand sich und keuchte in meinen Armen. Meine Hand war immer noch in seinem Haar. Ich riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und löste den Kuss, um seinen entblößten und empfindlichen Hals mit Küssen und Bissen zu bedecken. Meine andere Hand fuhr auf seinem Rücken über die altbekannten Linien, seine unzähligen Narben. Ich kannte die Geschichte jeder einzelnen von ihnen, und gemeinsam hatten wir jede einzelne tausendfach gerächt.

Severus Hände fuhren über meinen Rücken hoch zu meinen Haaren, vergruben sich tief in den dichten silbernen Strähnen, streichelten und wühlten bis eine angenehme Gänsehaut meinen Nacken bedeckte.

Die Enge in meinen verfluchten Hosen wurde immer unerträglicher.

Ich ließ Severus Haar los und er beugte sich über meine Schulter, biss fordernd hinein, küsste sie, während seine talentierten Finger über meinen Rücken und meine empfindlichen Seiten huschten; hauchzarte Berührungen die meine Haut zum singen brachten.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und mein Mund fand seine Brustwarze. Meine Zunge fuhr darüber, und mein Atem ließ sie hart werden. Er bebte unter mir, seine Bewegungen wurden etwas fahriger, seine Hände fuhren hinunter zu den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel, von dort hinauf zu meinem Schritt – _oh Merlin, ich halte diese Enge nicht mehr länger aus!_

Ich biss zu und grinste, als er zusammenzuckte, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich. Ich war ein wenige enttäuscht, aber wir hatten ja auch gerade erst angefangen….

Endlich knöpfte er meine Hose auf, und ich erlaubte mir ein erleichtertes Stöhnen.

Meine Finger spielten mit seiner noch feuchten Brustwarze, kniffen in die empfindliche Haut, zogen daran, während mein Mund schon die andere suchte und endlich fand, daran saugte und knabberte bis Severus laut keuchte und seine Finger sich in meine Oberschenkel verkrallten. Ich wollte ihn zum Wahnsinn treiben.

Ich wollte ihn meinen Namen schreien hören.

Wieder biss ich zu, und wieder blieb er still.

Schlanke Finger stahlen sich in meine Hose, unter den Bund der seidenen Shorts, und streichelten über meine steinharte, pulsierende Erektion.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl dieser großen schlanken Hände auf mir, die Schauer die er mir über den Rücken jagte und seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Schulter der schon jetzt so viel schneller ging, während meine Hände über die schlanken, harten Muskeln seines Bauches langsam abwärts glitten, kleine Umwege in Kauf nahmen um über die Stellen zu huschen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie ihn zum zittern bringen würden. Über seine Rippen, seine Seiten, um seinen Bauchnabel herum und die Linie seiner Hüftknochen entlang bis zu seinem Po, dann wieder zurück und die Linie entlang, die von seinem Bauchnabel an abwärts führte.

Ich streichelte zart über seine Erektion und fühlte, wie sie unter dem Stoff zuckte. Er biss in meine Schulter und zog scharf die Luft ein. Ich hatte Erbarmen mit ihm. Während meine Zunge über seine Ohrmuschel huschte, meine Zähne sich in sie gruben, und ich ihm endlich ein erstes leises Wimmern entlockte, knöpfte ich eine schier unendliche Reihe von Knöpfen quälend langsam auf.

Seine Finger gruben sich in meinen Rücken, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte, aber ich ließ nicht von seinem Ohr und seinem Hals ab. In diesem Moment gehörte er allein mir; in diesem Moment war er zu nichts anderem fähig als unter meinen Fingern, meiner Zunge und meinen Zähnen zu zittern und zu beben und mich um Erlösung anzuflehen.

Der Gedanke ließ mich aufstöhnen.

Endlich waren alle Knöpfe geöffnet, meine Finger glitten unter den Bund seiner Shorts und ich spürte die weiche Haut über seiner steinharten Erektion.

Ein weiteres Mal gruben sich seine Finger tief in meinen Rücken und Schmerz durchzuckte mich, aber es war alles andere als ein unangenehmer Schmerz.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung stand ich von der Couch auf und zog ihn mit mir, riss ihn ganz nah an mich. In der kühlen Kerkerluft spürte ich nun seine weiche, warme Haut überall auf mir. Seine Finger tanzten, huschten, schwebten über meinen Körper, seine warme Brust war an meine gepresst meine Erektion an seine. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und zog ihn in einen gierigen Kuss, ich biss in seine Unterlippe, zog daran, schlang meine Arme um seine Schultern und er stöhnte für mich.

_Mmmh, dieses Stöhnen…._

Meine Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hinunter, die Linie seines Rückgrades entlang, unter dem Stoff seiner Hose zu seinem Po und streichelten ihn, streichelten über die harten Muskeln, kniffen fest in die weiche Haut, fuhren zwischen die beiden Backen, während sein Atem immer abgehackter gegen mein Gesicht kam. Ich löste den Kuss, und seine Lippen flogen zu meinem Hals und jagten mir Schauer über Schauer über den Rücken. Keuchend legte ich meine Stirn auf seine Schulter. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung hatte ich seine Hose über seine Hüfte geschoben und der Stoff floss seine schlanken Beine hinunter und sammelte sich zu seinen Füssen.

Er beugte sich vor, seine Hände streichelten meine Schultern, seine Zunge, seine Lippen und Zähne tanzten über meinen Oberkörper, fanden meine Schlüsselbeine, meinen Hals, meine Brustwarzen und verließen sie dann wieder….

Wo sie eben noch gewesen waren, wurde die feuchte, heiße Haut von der kalten Luft ausgekühlt, winzige Härchen stellten sich auf und meine überreizte Haut prickelte bei jedem noch so kleinen Lufthauch.

Ich zwang Severus in die Knie, und endlich befreiten mich seine Finger ganz vom störenden Stoff der Hose.

Ich spürte seine heiße Zunge, die über die Innenseite meiner Oberschenkel huschte, und wünschte mir sehr, ich könnte mich an etwas anlehnen, denn mir wurde langsam schwindelig.

Ich machte einen Schritt zurück, bis ich die Couch in meiner Kniekehle spürte, vergrub meine Finger in Severus Haar und zog ihn mit mir, zerrte ihn vorwärts und ließ mich fallen.

Das kühle Leder unter meinem nackten Körper war großartig. Ich lehnte mich sitzend zurück, die Hände noch in Severus Haar, und schloss die Augen, als ich seine Zungenspitze eine kühle Spur über meine Eichel ziehen spürte. Er streichelte, leckte, knabberte und saugte, während meine Hände fahrig durch sein seidiges Haar fuhren und ihm einzelne Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischten.

Ich wollte mehr.

Ich wollte sein Stöhnen, sein Keuchen, ich wollte fühlen, wie er unter mir erzitterte; ich wollte dass er meinen Namen schrie.

Meine Hand legte sich um seinen Hals und ich zog ihn zu mir auf die Couch.

Dann beugte ich mich über ihn, küsste ihn. Meine eine Hand lag auf seinem Haar, streichelte darüber und blieb auf seiner Wange liegen, während die andere noch schwer auf seinem Hals ruhte. Er lehnte sich hinein in diese Berührung, sein Kuss war zärtlich und gleichzeitig gierig; sein Atem kam in Stößen, als meine andere Hand seine Seiten hinunter zu seinen Lenden fuhr und meine Fingerspitzen nun durch das schwarze Haar streichelten, den Schaft seiner Erektion fanden und sich um ihn legten.

Er löste den Kuss und keuchte, drückte seinen Kopf tief in das Sofakissen, stöhnte…. Ich drückte schmerzhaft zu bis er wimmerte. Das war es was ich wollte.

„Lucius…" Es war ein kaum wahrnehmbares Keuchen gewesen, doch das reichte mir.

Ich kniete mich vor ihn ohne ihn loszulassen und legte sein Bein auf meine Schulter.

Meine noch von seinem Speichel feuchte Erektion drückte gegen den engen Muskelring seines Eingangs. Ich stieß zu ohne ihn darauf vorzubereiten, vergrub mich mit einer einzigen gewaltvollen Bewegung in ihn und er zog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Diesmal hörte ich es laut und deutlich, diesmal schrie er meinen Namen. Meine Finger gruben sich tief in seine Hüften, ich biss hart die Zähne aufeinander, um mich zu beherrschen.

_So heiß… so eng…_

Ich warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ein weiteres tiefes Knurren entrang sich mir.

Seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in meine Oberschenkel, und die Welt schien sich schneller zu drehen. Obwohl mein langes Haar offen über meinen Rücken fiel und mich wärmte war mein gesamter Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

„… bitte…" wisperte er, und seine Stimme bebte vor Lust.

Ich stieß wieder zu, versenkte mich ganz in ihm, stieß immer wieder tief in ihn hinein bis ich nur noch ihn spürte und sonst nichts mehr.

Seinen heißen Körper der mich umfing, mich ganz umgab.

Sein Bein glitt von meiner Schulter und ich zog ihn hoch zu mir, drang noch tiefer in ihn ein durch die neue Position.

Für einen Moment blieben wir bewegungslos. Wieder lag meine Hand in seinem Haar und zerrte seinen Kopf zurück bis in den Nacken.

Die Nägel meiner anderen Hand waren tief in seine Oberarmmuskeln vergraben, mein Griff war so hart das meine Knöchel weiß wurden.

Sein Atem ging schwer, ein Schweißtropfen rollte träge über seine Stirn. Er sah mich an so gut er konnte aus seiner Position. Dieser Blick war so voller Lust und Verlangen, dass es mir den Atem verschlug. Ich konnte ihn nur ansehen, war unfähig mich zu bewegen.

Dann endlich war er es der sich bewegte. Zunächst nur innerlich – Muskeln verkrampften sich um mich, Schmerz und Ekstase durchzuckten mich, ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken der mich schüttelte; ich keuchte auf und überließ ihm die Kontrolle.

_Mehr…._

Ich hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest und mein Kopf fiel in meinen Nacken. Seine Hände die nie aufgehört hatten über meinen Körper zu fahren und zu kratzen hinterließen rote Spuren in denen mein Schweiß brannte, aber die Enge die mich umgab und seine schweren Atemzüge waren alles was ich noch wahrnahm.

Ich keuchte jedes Mal wenn er sich erhob, ich aus ihm hinaus glitt, wenn auch nicht ganz, bevor er sich wieder auf mich herabsenkte und mich in seine heiße Enge hüllte.

Die Welt schien umzukippen und er bewegte sich über mir, seine Fingernägel hinterließen weitere rote Spuren auf meinem Rücken und er stöhnte heiser.

Ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief seinen Arm herunter, wo sich immer noch meine Finger in die Haut gruben, und als ich endlich meinen Griff in seinem Haar lockerte blieben einige dunkle Strähnen zwischen meinen Fingern. Die freie Hand glitt zwischen unsere Körper und legte sich wieder um seine Erektion, streichelte sie mit unkontrollierten, abgehackten Bewegungen, packte hart zu, streifte seine Hoden und ließ ihn für mich stöhnen.

Ich hob den Kopf aus dem Nacken. Hellblaue Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen. Ich beugte mich zu ihm vor, meine Zunge fuhr über seinen Hals und seine Ohrmuschel, meine Eckzähne versenkten sich in sein Ohrläppchen.

Ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen, das aus seinem tiefsten Inneren zu kommen schien, ließ seinen Körper vibrieren als seine Bewegungen zu stocken begannen und seine Muskeln sich unkontrolliert um mich verkrampften.

Vor meinen Augen schien die Welt zu explodieren.

Sein Samen schoss aus ihm heraus und lief warm und klebrig über meine Hand. Er erhob sich erneut, und als ich ihm entgegenkam, zustieß, und wir uns begegneten riss mein Orgasmus mich mit sich, riss uns beide mit, und ich ergoss mich in ihn.

Er bog den Rücken durch und schenkte mir einen letzten Augenblick purer Ekstase, einen Augenblick der sich ewig hinzuziehen schien.

Ich hielt ihn fest an mich gedrückt, bis auch die letzten Wellen meines Orgasmus abebbten. Meine Stirn lag auf seiner Schulter, seine lag auf meiner, und so saßen wir, bis wir beide endlich wieder zu Atem kamen.

Schließlich gab ich auch seinen Oberarm frei. Ich sah das Blutrinnsal, das sich seinen Oberarmmuskel bis hinunter zum Ellenbogen schlängelte, folgte ihm mit der Zunge und leckte es auf. Er nahm meine Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund, leckte und saugte an meinen Fingern bis Schauer über meinen Rücken liefen und auch sie wieder vom Blut gesäubert waren.

Ich begann die kalte Luft des Kerkers wieder zu spüren und war in diesem Moment wirklich sehr dankbar dafür.

Irgendwann lösten wir uns voneinander. Er reinigte uns beide mit einem Zauber.

Wortlos und mit der ihm eigenen Selbstverständlichkeit legte er sich vor mich auf die breite Ledercouch, statt in sein eigenes Bett zu gehen.

Ich legte meinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn an mich heran.

Sein Haar kitzelte meinen Hals und meine Brust, aber ich tolerierte es.

Ich legte meine Stirn an seinen Hinterkopf, schloss die Augen und atmete seinen Duft tief ein.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war ich eingeschlafen.

In meinen Träumen hörte ich ihn wimmern und meinen Namen keuchen, und ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich hatte seit langem nicht mehr so gut geschlafen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Es war Samstagmorgen. Früh morgens. Tatsächlich war es so früh, dass außer mir und den Hauselfen wahrscheinlich noch niemand wach war in diesen geschichtsträchtigen Mauern.

„Niemand Lebendiges" korrigierte ich mich selbst, als der blutige Baron böse kichernd am offenen Tor der großen Halle vorbeischwebte.

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, warum er so bösartig kicherte.

…

Doch, ich wollte es wissen, aber ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt mir in Ruhe den Sonnenaufgang bei einer Tasse Tee anzusehen.

Betont langsam und entschlossen, mich nicht von meiner Neugier und meinem Pflichtgefühl ablenken zu lassen, den Blick auf meine Präfektenplakette vermeidend, nahm ich einen Keks und tunkte ihn in den dampfenden Tee, während ich zum Fenster herausstarrte. Schon seit einiger Zeit war der Horizont, den ich durch die Scheiben, die vom Boden fast bis an die Decke der hohen Halle reichten, sehen konnte, hell. In der letzten halben Stunde hatten sich zu Hellgrau und –blau auch ein paar rosa und rote Streifen gemischt.

Es musste etwa fünf Uhr morgens sein. Und es war Wochenende.

Gab es einen besseren Zeitpunkt ungestört die Schönheit des majestätischen Gebäudes und seiner Umgebung zu bewundern als diesen? _Wohl kaum._

Zufrieden biss ich in meinen mit Tee getränkten Keks und ließ ihn auf der Zunge zergehen.

Für die Nachtaktiven Bewohner des Schlosses war es zu spät, für die Tagaktiven war es zu früh. Für mich war es genau richtig. Ich hatte mindestens eine Stunde totaler Ruhe vor mir.

Eine Stunde, in der ich mich für gewöhnlich einmal nicht in die immer recht ruhige Bibliothek zurückzog um meinen freizeitlichen Studien nachzuhängen, sondern in der ich zur Abwechslung meine Bücher an andere Orte mitnahm.

In die große Halle unter einen der Weihnachtsbäume im Winter, im Sommer, so wie heute auch, ans Ufer des Sees, um die Kühle des Morgens und die Stille zu genießen, bevor, etwa gegen die Mittagszeit, auch Ron und Harry kommen würden, mit ihren jeweiligen weiblichen Anhängseln, um mir das Lernen unmöglich zu machen.

Aber so waren sie nun einmal, und da sie meine Freunde waren hatte ich mich angepasst.

Wenn sie Nächtelang im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin mit ihren Freundinnen Flüssigkeiten austauschten zog ich mich in der Regel mehr oder weniger unauffällig zurück. Um dem mitunter widerwärtigen Spektakel und den mit ihm einhergehenden Sauggeräuschen zu entgehen, aber auch um den Schlaf zu bekommen den ich brauchte, um mich früh morgens als Erste aus dem Gryffindorturm zu schleichen.

Eine Bewegung am Eingang riss mich aus meiner stummen Betrachtung des frühmorgendlichen Panoramas.

Als ich aufsah stockte mein Atem. Draco Malfoy, mit unübersehbaren dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, trat zögerlich in die große Halle, sorgfältig darauf bedacht einen Blickkontakt zu vermeiden.

Sehr untypisches Verhalten für einen Slytherin – _nein, für DEN Slytherin_… flüsterte mir eine kleine Stimme in meinem Inneren zu.

Ich gab ihr schweigend Recht, war aber auch nicht erpicht darauf, den Eisprinzen durch unüberlegtes Verhalten dazu zu bewegen, sein Verhalten mir gegenüber zu korrigieren.

Ich war allein hier, eine Gryffindor und damit automatisch seine Erzfeindin; abgesehen davon war allgemein bekannt, wie die Slytherins sich jungen Damen gegenüber benahmen.

Nicht, das ich nicht mit ihm hätte fertig werden können, natürlich könnte ich das, ich war recht patent in der Kunst des Duellierens, aber ich war mir auch mehr als deutlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er immerhin der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, einem bekannten Todesser war, und dass die Erziehung die er zu Hause genossen hatte mit größter Sicherheit dunkle Magie beinhaltete.

Und das war mehr Harrys Metier als meines.

Es war besser wenn ich mein Frühstück schnell beendete und mich aus der großen Halle zurückzog.

Aber da waren trotz aller Vernunft noch immer sein für einen Slytherin beinahe höfliches und höchst ungewöhnliches Verhalten – er hatte mich noch nicht angegriffen sondern war stumm zu dem grün gedeckten Tisch am anderen Ende der Hale geschlurft - und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, welche ein deutlicher Hinweis auf Schlafmangel waren.

Aus welchem anderen Grund auch sollte Draco Malfoy, der, wie Harry und Ron auch, für gewöhnlich an Wochenenden erst gegen Mittag sein Frühstück aß, so früh im Schloss umherlaufen, wenn nicht, weil er nicht schlafen konnte?

Nicht dass ich ihn beobachtete. Nein, wenn dem so wäre müsste ich mir einer derart unangebrachten Tatsache ja auch bewusst sein.

_Haha… nein. _

Man könnte in einem solchen Fall ja fast annehmen, dass mich der silberblonde Slytherin interessierte.

Er, der fast sicher ein Todesser war oder es noch werden würde. Ein schlimmer Finger; jemand, dem ich sicher noch auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen würde….

Das war natürlich ausgeschlossen.

Vollkommen ausgeschlossen.

_Niemals! _

Ich wurde mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich weit davon entfernt war den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten und stattdessen Draco Malfoys mir Merlin-sei-Dank abgewandten silbernen Haarschopf anstarrte.

Natürlich hatte das Böse eine gewisse Faszination….

Ich fragte mich, ob Draco irgendwann genau so aussehen würde wie sein Vater, und als ich mich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte spürte ich, wie meine Ohren hochrot anliefen. Manchmal war ich dankbar für den dichten Haarbusch auf meinem Kopf….

Ich ließ den Rest meines Frühstücks stehen und eilte hastig und stolpernd aus der Halle. Ich konnte seinen Blick wie zwei glühende Punkte auf meinem Rücken spüren und war froh, als ich endlich durch das offene Tor der Halle in einen der vielen Korridore abbiegen konnte. Auf diese Weise konnte ich Draco Malfoy entgehen, aber leider nicht meinen eigenen verwirrenden Gedanken.

Ich wanderte ziellos und ich Gedanken versunken durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses.

Ganz offensichtlich war ich in einem unachtsamen Moment zufällig auf eine seltsame Tatsache gestoßen, die wahrscheinlich im Normalfall tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein vergraben war.

Es schien beinahe so, als sei ich fasziniert vom Bösen.

Ich brauchte sofort psychologische Hilfe und Unterstützung, denn ich als Gryffindor konnte und durfte nicht in diesen Abgrund stürzen.

Ich war ein Vorbild.

Ich war eine Gryffindor!

Natürlich, als wahre Gryffindor hätte ich mich dem Problem mutig und vor allem allein stellen sollen, aber gelegentlich musste auch ein Gryffindor um Hilfe bitten, und dies war einer dieser seltenen Augenblicke.

Nur, wen konnte ich fragen?

Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Ron und Professor MacGonnagal fielen automatisch aus. All diese Personen waren Gryffindors durch und durch und würden meine prekäre Situation nicht verstehen. Statt das Übel im Keim zu ersticken würden sie ihm möglicherweise durch ihr Nicht-Verstehen noch Nährboden geben.

Ich hielt auf meiner verwirrten Flucht durch Korridore und über Treppen vor einem noch schlafenden Portrait einer alten Hexe an und sank seufzend gegen die kühle Steinwand.

Mein Instinkt war meinem Intellekt voraus gewesen und hatte mich sofort in die richtige Richtung geführt. Wie außergewöhnlich. Aber die Antwort auf meine Frage lag genau hier.

Wen Anderes konnte ich fragen, wenn nicht jemanden, der einmal in der gleichen Situation wie ich gewesen war, fasziniert und angezogen vom Bösen, und der sich im rechten Moment abzuwenden gewusst hatte?

Wen außer Severus Snape konnte ich fragen? Wer außer ihm würde mich verstehen und mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen können?

Sicher, er hasste mich. Das war klar, schon seit meiner ersten Stunde bei ihm, und es zeigte sich immer wieder erneut in jeder weiteren Zaubertränkestunde. Unzählige Bemerkungen und Spitznamen die gegen meine Person gerichtet waren kamen mir in den Sinn. Miss Know-it-all, unerträgliche Besserwisserin, dann Bemerkungen über mein Haar, meine Zähne und all dies….

Und ich durfte letztendlich auch nicht vergessen, dass auch er immerhin ein Slytherin war. Sicherlich würde er etwas für seine Hilfe verlangen.

Entschlossen stieß ich mich wieder von der Kerkerwand ab.

Es war zumindest einen Versuch wert. Fragen kostet nichts.

Und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass meine Gedanken derart verwirrt und unkontrolliert blieben und mir ständig Visionen von silberblondem Haar erschienen.

Dies war das Newt-Jahr, ich brauchte all meine geistigen Fähigkeiten, wenn ich auch nur halbwegs mittelmäßig abschneiden wollte!

Nein, ich durfte mich durch nichts von meinen Studien ablenken lassen, und vor allem nicht von derartigen Gelüsten….

_Gelüsten! _

Ich spürte erneut die enorme Hitze die von meinen Ohren ausging, als sie hochrot anliefen.

Meine Lage war prekärer als ich angenommen hatte.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entrang sich mir, und ich war froh, dass es so früh am Morgen war, und Harry und Ron sich nicht in diese Sache würden einmischen können.

Mit etwas Glück würden sie nie etwas davon erfahren; mit etwas Glück würde alles geregelt sein, wenn sie zur Mittagszeit aufstanden.

Ich versuchte verzweifelt mir nicht vorzustellen, in was für einer Laune Professor Snape sein würde, wenn ich ihn zu einer derart frühen Stunde aus dem Bett klopfte, und ging tapfer weiter.

Mutig bis zum Schluss.

Eine echte Gryffindor eben.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Die scharfe Klinge des kleinen Messers fuhr blitzschnell in meine Brust und durch sie hindurch.

Unbeholfene Hände führten es und schnitten mich in Scheiben von verschiedener Dicke, manche gar schief. So viel Unbeholfenheit ließ mich vor Wut beben. Wer auch immer diese Zutaten vorbereitete, hatte kein Konzept von Akkuratesse, von Präzision und Sorgfalt!

Das Messer wurde ungenau und mit viel zu viel Kraft gehandhabt.

Beim nächsten Schnitt fuhr das Messer durch meinen Kopf hindurch so tief in das Holzbrett, auf dem ich lag, dass der Unbekannte am anderen Ende dieser Klinge es mit einem Ruck wieder herausreißen musste, der einzelne Scheiben von mir zu den Scheiben einer Alraunenwurzel rutschen ließen, die mir äußerlich wohl sehr ähnlich sein mochte, aber völlig andere Eigenschaften hatte als ich.

Was für ein Desaster! Wenn dieser Idiot die Scheiben von mir zusammen mit der Alraune in den Kessel gab, statt zuerst nur die Alraune, um den Trank dann sieben ein halb Mal im halb Sekundentakt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren, würde er den ganzen Kessel in die Luft jagen!

Das Schneidbrett wurde grob durchgeschüttelt, was noch mehr Durcheinander unter den Zutaten verursachte, und schwebte dann durch die Luft.

Ich hörte das Brodeln unter mir, und heiße Schwaden umhüllten mich. Das Brett kippte.

Wollte dieser Irre mich etwa direkt vom Brett in den Trank schmeißen? Wusste er denn nicht, wie viele winzige Verunreinigungen er dem Trank damit antat?

Zitternd vor Wut, und doch unfähig etwas zu unternehmen, versuchte ich das Gesicht dieses Höllenkochs auszumachen. Ich rechnete fest damit, Neville Longbottoms unansehnliches und dümmliches Grinsen zu finden, aber wer über mir auftauchte, mit einem Grinsen, das alles Andere als dümmlich war, war Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy.

Aber wie konnte das sein?

Hatten wir beide nicht gemeinsam die kompliziertesten Tränke gebraut? Ja, sogar einige neue erfunden? Wie konnte er sich nur zu solch einem Verhalten hinreißen lassen? Die Schneide des Messers, das bislang an meiner linken Seite geruht hatte, begann über das Holz des Brettchens zu schaben, um mich schneller in den Trank zu befördern.

Aber das durfte nicht sein.

Ich versuchte zu rufen, ihn auf seine Unachtsamkeit aufmerksam zu machen, ihn davon abzuhalten den Trank zu verderben und mich unnötig zu vergeuden, aber meine Rufe wurden von seinem Fingernagel übertönt, der begann, einen langsamen Rhythmus auf das Brettchen zu trommeln.

Ich rutschte, wurde geschoben, und schließlich kippte ich über die Kante des Brettchens.

Ich fiel und fiel und fiel …

… bis ich schlussendlich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hart auf dem steinernen Boden meines Wohnzimmers aufkam.

Die erste Erkenntnis dieses neuen Tages kam ungebeten, aber sofort.

Ich hatte auf der Couch geschlafen…?

Ich nahm meinen schmerzenden Schädel in beide Hände und streckte mich auf dem kalten Boden aus, als auch schon die zweite Erkenntnis des Tages mich von hinten überraschte:

Ich hatte NACKT auf der Couch geschlafen…?

Und eine weitere Erkenntnis folgte, sobald der kalte Stein unter meinem Kopf die rasenden und tobenden Hippogryffs im selbigen kurzzeitig etwas gebändigt hatte.

Ich hatte Schmerzen. Sehr bezeichnende Schmerzen. Abgesehen von den offensichtlicheren waren da auch viele kleinere Schmerzen, die ich in meinem momentanen Zustand noch nicht genau identifizieren konnte, von denen aber anzunehmen war, dass es sich hier um Kratzer, Bisse und ähnliches handelte.

Ich hatte Sex gehabt.

Merlin wusste, ich hatte keine Ahnung mit wem.

Dieses neue Problem musste ergründet werden. Zunächst sollte ich meine nähere Umgebung nach Hinweisen dafür absuchen, mit wem ich das Vergnügen (?) gehabt hatte. Dazu bot es sich an erst einmal die Augen zu öffnen. _Wenn nur dieses penetrante Trommeln aufhörte…._

Mein Gehirn brauchte einige Zeit, bevor es die ihm gelieferten optischen Eindrücke in brauchbare Informationen verwandelte.

Zuerst war da die Decke meines Wohnzimmers: graue Steinblöcke, in gewaltiger Entfernung von meinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus gesehen, die sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen im selben Rhythmus wie das Blut, das in meinen Schläfen pochte, um nicht fixe Punkte herum zu drehen schienen. Dann war da zu meiner linken die dunkelbraune, raue Oberfläche meiner Ledercouch.

Über die obere Kante derselben, die auch schon in erheblicher Entfernung von meinem Standpunkt war, wallte silbernes Haar.

Silbernes Haar….

Entsetzen schüttelte mich, als eine grauenvolle Vision von mir und Minerva MacGonnagal mein gemartertes Gehirn durchzuckte.

Aber nein… die spezielle Art meiner Schmerzen schloss eine Begegnung dieses Typs aus, und sie war auch mehr Grau als Silber.

Beim nächsten Gedanken drehte ich mich vorsichtshalber zur Seite, um nicht gegebenenfalls an meinem Erbrochenen zu ersticken. Albus Dumbledore…

Aber aller Alkohol der Welt hätte mich nicht zu einem derartigen Faux pas bewegen können.

Ein weiterer Schlossbewohner mit silbernem Haar ging mir durch den Kopf, aber auch eine sexuelle Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy war durch die spezielle Art meiner Schmerzen auszuschließen.

Ich schloss die Augen wieder und erinnerte mich an den Anti-Kater Trank, der auf dem Regal hinter der Tür, ganz links, neben dem Veritaserum stand.

Es war wohl das Beste, wenn ich mich zuallererst diesem widmete.

Und dann dem Trommeln, diesem unerträglichen Trommeln von Fingernägeln auf das Holzbrett.

Ich kämpfte mich in eine sitzende Position und drehte mich mit gebotener Vorsicht zur Sitzfläche der Couch, um das Mysterium des geheimnisvollen Beischlafpartners zu lösen.

Lucius Malfoy.

_Lucius Malfoy! _Wie kam ER hierher?

Ich war doch schon wach genug, um mich eines irritierten Kopfschüttelns zu enthalten, stand auf, taumelte langsam zur Tür und stützte mich schwer auf das Regal dahinter, auf der Suche nach dem Mittel gegen diese schreckliche Herde wilder Hippogryffs.

Endlich gefunden leerte ich die kleine Ampulle trotz ihres widerwärtigen Geschmacks in einem einzigen Zug und lehnte meinen Kopf wartend gegen die kühle Wand.

Und wieder durchzuckte mich eine Erkenntnis: trotz des Anti-Kater Trankes hatte das Trommeln nicht aufgehört.

Jemand war an der Tür. Ein außerordentlich geduldiger, hassenswerter Jemand.

Ich konnte in meinem Zustand natürlich nicht einfach die Tür öffnen. Nicht bevor ich nicht geduscht, meine Haare gezähmt und etwas Präsentables angezogen haben würde, und ich hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, auch nur eine einzige dieser Tätigkeiten in näherer Zukunft auszuführen.

„Wer … ist da?"

Meine Frage war bedeutend kürzer und freundlicher ausgefallen als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte, denn ich hatte nicht vorausgesehen, was für eine Auswirkung das Öffnen meines Mundes auf die pelzige Schicht haben würde, die meine Zunge und Zähne zu bedecken schien: sie wurde dadurch noch ekelhafter.

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich habe ein Problem das ihre Hilfe erfordert. Es ist ein persönliches Problem, aber nichts desto trotz ist es doch wichtig. Wenn sie mir nur für einen Augenblick gestatten würden…"

Know-it-all Granger. Niemand sonst konnte mich so früh am Morgen einem solchen Redefluss aussetzen. Und sie redete immer weiter!

_Merlin, warum ich?_

Ich war zur Tür gewankt und hatte die Stirn dagegen gelehnt, dem Erfinder der englischen Eiche und dem Architekten, der diese spezielle Tür aus dem Holz derselben hier eingebaut hatte für ihre Dichte und Dicke dankend, die Grangers Stimme zu einem fast erträglichen Nuscheln dämpfte.

„Miss Granger…"

Das hätte sich wie das Grollen eines erbosten Löwen anhören sollen, aber tatsächlich erinnerte es mehr an das kränkliche Säuseln eines Maikäfers.

„…kommen sie heute Abend um Neun in mein Büro"

Das war die einzige Möglichkeit die mir einfiel, ihr Geplapper fürs Erste abzustellen. Alles Andere hätte sie dazu veranlasst noch mehr Terror zu machen.

„Aber Sir, mein Anliegen ist von größter Wichtigkeit und … „

Lange Jahre als Zaubertränkelehrer in der Gesellschaft von Hermione Granger ermöglichten es mir, alles weitere zu ignorieren und mich Wichtigerem zuzuwenden.

Immer noch um mein Gleichgewicht kämpfend torkelte ich ins Bad und entleerte dort meine Blase.

Als ich das Badezimmer wieder verließ wandte ich mich nicht nach links, zu meinem Schlafzimmer, sondern ging ohne zu zögern wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Lucius lag lang ausgestreckt auf der Couch.

Lange, blonde Wimpern verbargen das eisige Grau seiner Augen; das hüftlange silberne Haar, dass sich in der vergangenen Nacht irgendwann aus seinem im Sommer allgegenwärtigen Zopf gelöst hatte, umwallte sein Gesicht und bedeckte einen Teil der Couch, der darauf liegenden Kissen und seines Oberkörpers. Die sonst makellose blasse Haut darunter, die sich über seinen Muskeln spannte, war von Kratzern gerötet, aber nicht einmal das schadete dem Bild überirdischer Schönheit, während ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen konnte, wie ich selbst aussah.

Einen Moment lang stellte ich mir vor wie wärmend sein Haar sein musste und verspürte einen kleinen Stich irrationaler Eifersucht, denn mein ganzer Körper war von Gänsehaut bedeckt.

Sogar im Schlaf noch strahlten seine aristokratischen Züge Arroganz und Überlegenheit aus. Für einen Augenblick war ich versucht, nach meiner Kamera zu suchen. Stattdessen machte ich noch ein paar Schritte in Richtung Couch und ließ mich darauf an Lucius Seite nieder. Und während mein Geist schon ins gnädige Nichts abdriftete, und er etwas von Schlammblütern und Schweißtropfen murmelte, schlang er ohne aufzuwachen einen Arm um mich und zog mich zu sich. So wie er es immer tat.

Mit dem vertrauten Gefühl, zur richtigen Zeit mit der richtigen Person am richtigen Ort zu sein, schlief ich ein.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **

Nachdem ich mir irgendwann der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass auf der anderen Seite der Tür niemand mehr war, der meinen Ausführungen zuhörte, war ich leicht verletzt und nicht wenig beunruhigt gegangen.

Natürlich hätte ich nichts Anderes von Professor Snape erwarten sollen, er war schliesslich Kopf des Slytherin-Hauses – oder, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, um fünf Uhr morgens war von einem Professor Snape sehr wohl Anderes zu erwarten gewesen, aber sicher nichts in meinem Sinne Konstruktives.

Meine Hoffnung war es daraufhin gewesen, ihn beim Mittagessen doch noch abzufangen, um den Abend nicht abwarten zu müssen, und ich hatte vor lauter Verwirrung den Rest des Morgens über nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Sätze aus Philibert Pinkbuttoms „Animagi – Ein Einblick in die Quantenmagikuläre Dynamik während der Transformation (für Fortgeschrittene)" einprägen können.

Unglücklicherweise tauchte der Zaubertränkelehrer niemals zum Mittagessen auf, anders als Ron und Harry und ihre weiblichen Anhängsel, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten als mich während der Nahrungsaufnahme - und in Rons Fall war das wörtlich gemeint - immer wieder zu fragen, ob ich vielleicht meinen Kopf angestoßen hatte, weil ich nicht aß und noch keinen von ihnen zu Lernen aufgefordert hatte – _als ob eine Aufforderung von meiner Seite zu sinn- und verantwortungsvollem Verhalten irgendetwas an ihrer Einstellung des Laisser-faire ändern würde. _

Wenigstens war ich nicht die einzige Anwesende mit mangelndem Appetit, die besorgt den Lehrertisch im Auge behielt: dasselbe traf auch auf Draco Malfoy zu.

Warum, das hätte ich nur hypothetisch ausarbeiten können, aber schon die Tatsache, dass es mir aufgefallen war stürzte mich in einen Teufelskreis von verunsichernden Gedanken der Art:

_Möglicherweise ist es dir nur aufgefallen, weil du dir Sorgen über die Ereignisse von heute morgen machst? Aber andererseits könnten diese Sorgen durchaus berechtigt sein, denn womöglich wäre es dir auch ohne die morgendlichen Ereignisse aufgefallen. Aber nein, ein derart abnormes Verhalten wäre dir doch nicht monatelang entgangen. Monatelang! Wie kommst du jetzt auf monatelang? Was sonst noch verbirgt dir dein Unterbewusstsein? _

Und immer so weiter.

Es fanden sich immer neue überzeugende Argumente, sowohl Kontra als leider auch Pro ein krankhaftes Gefühl der Zuneigung für Draco Malfoy und das, wofür er stand.

Es war wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass ich mich nach dem Mittagessen in meinen Schlafsaal zurückzog, statt, wie alle Anderen, ans Ufer des Sees zu gehen, um mich mit den restlichen Schülern abzugeben und meine sozialen Kontakte zu pflegen.

Vergeblich hatte ich versucht über das Vorwort des Buches hinaus in die quantenmagikulären Geheimnisse der Animagus-transformation einzutauchen.

Im Endeffekt lag ich nur auf meinem Bett und tat nichts Sinnvolleres als immer wieder auf meine Armbanduhr zu starren und mich meinem inneren Zwist hinzugeben.

Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie Harry und Ron dieses „die Zeit totschlagen" oder „abhängen" oder wie immer sie es auch nannten entspannend finden konnten. Ich persönlich bekam davon nur Kopfschmerzen.

Ich hörte Gruppen von Schülern nach und nach ins Schloss zurückkehren und ihren mir sonst so unerträglichen Lärm verbreiten, nur dass mir im Moment jede Ablenkung recht und Willkommen war.

Ich hatte einen ganzen Tag verloren!

Ein Tag an dem ich hätte lernen, mein Bewusstsein erweitern und mein Allgemeinwissen ausbauen müssen! Und das, obwohl weder ich noch sonst jemand den ich kannte in akuter Lebensgefahr war, noch die Grundrechte irgendwelcher magischer oder nicht magischer Kreaturen verletzt wurden. _Was für eine unglaubliche Zeitverschwendung! _

Endlich zeigte meine Armbanduhr mir an, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war.

Ich hatte zunächst entschlossen, dass mein quasi nicht existenter Appetit kein ausreichender Stimulus war, um mich dem allabendlichen Chaos in der großen Halle auszusetzen, änderte jedoch in der Hoffnung, Professor Snape könne unter Umständen wenigstens zum Abendessen anwesend sein, meine Meinung.

Umsonst, wie sich kurz darauf herausstellte: sein Platz am Lehrertisch blieb auch bei dieser Gelegenheit leer.

Frustriert zwang ich mich, wenigstens ein Stück Brot zu essen, Harrys und Rons anzügliche Äußerungen zu meiner Abwesenheit während des Tages und ihre Hypothesen über den Grund dafür ignorierend, was sie jedoch zu noch absurderen Theorien zu stimulieren schien.

Auf die angeknabberte Brotkruste zu starren half mir wenigstens dabei, mich nicht ständig nach Draco Malfoy umzusehen, und Harrys und Rons sinnloses Gerede lenkte mich von dem Teufelskreis ab, der sich keineswegs aus meinem Kopf verflüchtigt hatte.

In meinem ganzen Leben, Time Turner oder nicht, waren noch nie die Stunden eines Tages so langsam dahin gekrochen und vergangen.

„Kommst du mit, Herms, oder hast du noch ein geheimes Rendez-vous mit dem geheimnisvollen Unbekannten?"

Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich nur kurz über Rons Wortschatz nachdachte.

Ich blickte von meinem abgebissenen Stück Brot auf und schluckte den Happen, den ich sicherlich 200-mal gekaut hatte, und von dem kaum mehr übrig war als ein fader Nachgeschmack, runter. Als ich aufsah grinste er mich mit seinem sommersprossigen Ohr-zu-Ohr Grinsen an, was mich normalerweise wenigstens zu einem Lächeln animierte.

Nicht so an diesem Abend.

„Wie du meinst. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Fragte er, während er sich schon abwandte um seinem weiblichen Anhängsel – ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen das hirnlose Etwas mit Brüsten namens Parvati Patil anders zu betiteln – nachzublicken, wie es sich Hüften schwingend aus der großen Halle verabschiedete, zusammen mit seiner Zwillingsschwester, und damit Harrys weiblichem Anhängsel.

Ich winkte müde ab, entschlossen die verbleibenden 40 Minuten bis Neun Uhr in der großen Halle abzuwarten, aber er war schon fort.

Als ich endlich beschloss, dass eine halbe Scheibe Brot genug Nährstoffe für den Rest des Tages darstellte, und dass ich, wenn ich langsam ging, sicherlich 15 Minuten bis zu Professor Snapes Büro brauchen würde, war die große Halle bis auf mich und – _MerlinWarumEr?_ – Draco Malfoy verlassen.

Natürlich konnten wir beide als Präfekten unserer Häuser es uns leisten, nach dem Zapfenstreich noch im Schloss unterwegs zu sein.

Aber warum musste gerade er ausgerechnet heute Abend mit mir gemeinsam zurückbleiben?

Der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum lag nicht weit von Professor Snapes Büro entfernt. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Malfoy nicht beschloss, in diesem präzisen Moment dorthin zurückgehen zu müssen. Mit Schrecken stellte ich mir vor, wie er mir die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker folgte. Dort hinunter, wo er sich wie zu Hause fühlte, wo ich aber wie eine Maus in der Falle sitzen würde. Er, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, dem großen, faszinierenden, blonden, ach-so-reinblütigen Todesser….

Wie viel er wohl von seinem Vater geerbt hatte? Nun, er war groß und von athletischer Statur, Ähnlichkeiten in Augen- und Haarfarbe ließen sich nicht leugnen, ….

Ich sprang auf und machte mich, alles andere als langsam, auf den Weg zu Professor Snapes Büro, immer wieder keuchend stehen bleibend und auf eventuelle Schritte die sich näherten horchend. Schritte, die es nicht gab. Draco folgte mir nicht.

_Er folgt mir nicht! _

Und doch folgte er mir, und doch geisterten die beiden Malfoys unablässig durch mein Gehirn.

Ich brauchte wirklich Hilfe, bei Merlin.

Endlich an der dunklen Tür angekommen, die mir noch vom Morgen sehr vertraut war, warf ich einen letzten Blick auf meine Armbanduhr.

12 Minuten zu früh.

Mein gehetzter Geist ließ mir keine Ruhe, ich glaubte Schritte von überall zu hören.

_Ach, scheiß doch auf die Pünktlichkeit! _

Ich klopfte hektisch gegen das harte Holz und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass mir meine Knöchel noch immer von dem halbstündigen Klopfen früher am Tage schmerzten, aber wen kümmerte das schon?

Zuerst geschah nichts, und eine schreckliche Vision von Professor Snape, der das Schloss verlassen hatte, ging mir durch den Kopf, während meine überspannten Nerven mir tausend kleine Geräusche und Bewegungen vorgaukelten und der uralte Zauberer auf dem Portrait gegenüber der Tür leise vor sich hin schnarchte, aber ich ließ mich nicht entmutigen und klopfte weiter, immer weiter.

_Mutig bis zum Schluss wie eine echte Gryffindor, hm? _kicherte eine kleine, böse Stimme in mir.

Endlich hörte ich Schritte, die sich der Tür von der anderen Seite näherten. Mittlerweile war mir ein dünner Film kalten Schweißes auf die Stirn getreten und ich keuchte nervös in die von Fackellicht unzureichend durchbrochene Dunkelheit.

Die Tür schwang nach Innen auf und ich trat hastig in den scheinbar leeren Raum. Hinter mir fiel die Tür mit einem überraschend lauten „Klick" wieder ins Schloss, und ich beugte mich vor und stützte mich auf meine Knie, um mich wieder zu beruhigen.

Das mich mein überanstrengter Geist und meine Phantasie beinahe in eine unbegründete Hysterie getrieben hätten war ein beunruhigendes Faktum, mit dem ich, so viel war klar, mich später noch ausgiebig würde auseinandersetzen müssen.

Ich atmete aus und richtete mich auf.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Vielen Dank für ihre Geduld…" begann ich, indem ich mich zu der Präsenz hinter meinem Rücken umdrehte, meinem Zaubertränkelehrer, der die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte.

Nur war es nicht Professor Snape, der dort mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und einem arroganten kleinen Lächeln stand, die Türklinke in der Hand und mir jeden Fluchtweg versperrend.

Plötzlich waren meine Knie so weich wie Wackelpudding. Ich spürte, wie alle Farbe meine Wangen verließ, und flüchtete mich für einen Augenblick in die weit hergeholte Hoffnung, ich sei über das Warten eingeschlafen und dies alles sei nur ein Traum.

„Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas?"

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung schien er keineswegs irritiert oder bösartig. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte ich Überraschung und Amüsement in seinen Augen aufblitzen sehen, dann war außer Arroganz, Überlegenheit und einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Hauch _Freundlichkeit_ nichts mehr in seinen edlen Zügen zu sehen.

Ich stand stumm und bewegungsunfähig da, als hätte er mich mit einem _Petrificus totalus_ getroffen, und starrte ihn an. Es hatte mir, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, die Sprache verschlagen.

Lucius Malfoy trug offensichtlich maßgeschneiderte schwarze Hosen, vermutlich aus Seide, dazu ein weißes, vornehmes Hemd und darüber eine zu den Hosen passende Weste. Ich hatte ihn noch nie ohne seinen Mantel gesehen, und war davon überrascht, wie breitschultrig und muskulös er offensichtlich war. Er war um einiges größer als ich. Trotz des Sommers war seine Gesichtsfarbe immer noch vornehm blass, so wie die seines Sohnes. Sein silbernes Haar war zu einem strengen aber perfekten Zopf zusammengezurrt, aus dem sich keine einzige Strähne verirrte. _Beneidenswert._

Bei dem Kleiderständer hinter der Tür konnte ich seinen Umhang und seinen Stock mit dem Knauf aus Silber in Form des Kopfes einer Schlange ausmachen. Von Harry wusste ich, dass darin sein Zauberstab versteckt war.

Vielleicht hatte ich ja doch noch eine Chance zu entkommen, wenn ich schneller als er zur Tür kam?

Mein Blick fiel zurück auf sein Gesicht, und sämtliche Hoffnung auf Flucht verpuffte wie eine Wolke, als der eisige Blick seiner Stahlgrauen Augen meinen Willen auslöschte.

Er stand nun direkt vor mir und legte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern, drehte mich mit sanfter Gewalt weg von der Tür und zum Raum hin um mich dann in Richtung einer breiten Ledercouch zu führen.

Ich ging mit zitternden Knien mit ihm, konnte ich doch mich doch nicht von seinem Blick lösen. Es war, als wären all meine Gedanken wie weggefegt, als ich so seitlich zu ihm aufschaute.

„Wie sie vielleicht selbst schon bemerkt haben, ist ihr verehrter Zaubertränkelehrer - und mein Gastgeber - im Moment leider nicht anwesend. Aber vielleicht wollen sie hier mit mir auf ihn warten?"

Vor dem Sofa angekommen drehte er sich mit mir um und ich setzte mich gehorsam, als er einen leichten Druck auf meine Schultern ausübte, um sich dann in einer einzigen fließenden und unglaublich eleganten Bewegung zu mir zu setzen und das eine Bein über das Andere zu schlagen.

Ich starrte immer noch in diese unwirklichen grauen Augen.

Mein Kopf schien völlig leer zu sein –_ jetzt weißt du endlich wie sich das anfühlt_ – und ich fühlte mich wie eingelullt, hypnotisiert, wie in einem seltsamen Traum.

Er lächelte mich an, und in diesem Lächeln lag etwas, das ich nicht beschreiben konnte, aber es jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, und die kleinen Härchen auf meinem Nacken stellten sich auf.

„Wie es der Zufall will haben wir erst gestern Abend über sie gesprochen, Miss Granger."


	7. Chapter 7

**7. **

Lucius Malfoys Arm lag schwer auf meiner Schulter. Durch die verschiedenen Stoffschichten unser beider Kleidung konnte ich seine Wärme spüren.

_Also sind die Malfoys doch keine Kaltblüter…_ stellte meine innere Stimme unnötigerweise bezüglich der dümmlichen Legende fest, die Mitglieder der uralten reinblütigen Familie seien Schlangen in Menschengestalt.

Als, zusammen mit dieser inneren Stimme, meine eigenen Gedankengänge sich langsam aus der hypnotischen Starre lösten, und ich mir klar wurde, dass dies kein Traum sein konnte, kamen mir dutzende Fragen in den Sinn, die ich dem bekannten Todesser gern gestellt hätte.

Letzten Endes war ich hier mit ihm gefangen, und meine Fluchtchancen waren, mit diesem Arm auf meiner Schulter, nicht gerade rosig, vor allem, da ich meinen Zauberstab nicht erreichen konnte, solange ich weiter wie gelähmt hier saß, denn meine geistigen Funktionen waren meinem Körper im Sinne der Beweglichkeit ein weiteres Mal weit voraus.

Warum also sollte ich nicht ein Gespräch mit meinem Gegenüber beginnen, immer in der Hoffnung, baldmöglichst von Professor Snape gefunden und gerettet zu werden?

Ich fragte mich, ob Professor Dumbledore über Mister Malfoys Anwesenheit informiert war, konnte diese Frage aber selbst beantworten, als ich an Draco Malfoys dunkle Augenringe dachte. Jetzt war klar, warum Malfoy Junior nicht hatte schlafen können. Ganz offensichtlich war der Mann, dessen Atem ich jetzt auf meinem Gesicht spürte, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, ganz offiziell hier, und nur ich hatte nichts davon gewusst.

_Also gut. Fein. Eine Frage. Rede, Hermione, ich weiß, du kannst es. Das ist deine Spezialität! _

„Ähm…"

_Sehr gut ausformuliert, Kompliment_.

Und meine Hoffnungen, heil aus dieser prekären Situation hervorzugehen sanken auf unter Null.

Ich stellte mir vor wie ich wohl aussah: wie versteinert dasitzend, den Kopf in beinahe rechtem Winkel nach links gedreht und mit offenem Mund und einem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen „Verzaubert" und „Todesangst" Lucius Malfoy, den Spross einer uralten, traditionell im Slytherin-Haus unterrichteten Zaubererfamilie, anstarrend.

_Jetzt wünschst du dir, du hättest dir die Zähne noch mal geputzt, wie?_ - flüsterte erneut die gemeine, kleine Stimme, und wieder liefen meine Ohren hochrot an, so wie vermutlich auch der Rest meines Gesichtes.

Etwas, das ich nicht anders als _Zufriedenheit_ nennen konnte, schlich sich beim Anblick meines beschämten Selbst in Malfoys Gesichtszüge und intensivierte die Gänsehaut, die sich seit unserem ersten Blickkontakt noch nicht wieder verflüchtigt hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln, dass eine lange Reihe perfekter weißer Zähne vermuten ließ, und das scheinbar verzweifelt zu einem raubtierhaften Grinsen wachsen wollte, und einem Glitzern, das tief aus dem Innersten seiner Augen zu kommen schien, beugte er sich wie zufällig zu mir hinunter, wie in einem ganz gewöhnlichen Gespräch, aber etwas in mir zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass irgendetwas am Tun meines Gegenübers zufällig war.

„Entspannen sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich werde sie nicht beißen."

Dasselbe etwas in mir zweifelte auch daran sehr ernsthaft.

„Ich… natürlich… Mr. Malfoy…"

„So wortkarg, Miss Granger?"

Da war immer noch dieses gruselige Lächeln, gegen welches die gefletschten Zähne von Fluffy wie eine Einladung zu Tee und ofenfrischen Plätzchen wirkte, noch immer dieses unwirkliche Glitzern in den atemberaubenden stahlgrauen Augen….

Ich verlor mich im Anblick dieser Augen. Ein dunkler Ring umrandete die Iris, die ein Mosaik aus Silber, Hellblau und unzähligen Grauschattierungen um die schwarze Pupille herum war, ein Mosaik das ein Bild ergeben musste, nur konnte ich es nicht erfassen.

Ich sah mein eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen Augen, und der Anblick holte mich zurück aus dieser anderen Dimension, in der es nur graues Eis und seine tiefe, ruhige Stimme gab.

Ich dachte daran, dass Draco Malfoy noch einen langen Weg zurücklegen musste, bevor er den Charme seines Vaters erreichen würde, wobei mit Charme keinesfalls das allgemein übliche Null-acht-fünfzehn Geplänkel gemeint war, dass von aller Welt dort draußen, außerhalb dieses Zimmers, als Charme missverstanden wurde.

Mit Charme meinte ich das, was mich an seinen Blick fesselte, mir meinen eigenen Willen und alle Kraft raubte und mich wie Wachs in seinen Händen zurückließ.

Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Hitze, die es in dem kühlen Kerkerzimmer de facto nicht gab.

Mir wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass sich Lucius Malfoy seiner Wirkung auf mich durchaus sehr bewusst war, und dass er in diesem Moment nichts anderes tat als das Gefühl totaler Macht zu genießen und mit mir zu spielen wie eine Katze mit einem kleinen Vogel.

Und leider begriff ich noch etwas Anderes: obwohl ein kleiner rationaler Teil meines Ichs es noch nicht glauben wollte und dagegen ankämpfte lag mir in diesem präzisen Augenblick nichts ferner als auf Flucht oder auf Professor Snapes Auftauchen zu hoffen.

Ich _wollte_ dieser kleine Vogel sein.

Meine verhasste innere Stimme unterstrich diese Erkenntnis sehr treffend mit der stummen Aussage: _Zieh endlich dieses nutzlose Zeug aus und zeig mir, was du darunter versteckst!_

Obwohl er es nicht gehört haben konnte, wäre ich bei diesem Gedanken am liebsten in der Couch versunken. Was den überraschenden Nebeneffekt hatte, dass ich mich etwas entspannte, und diesen Umstand nutzte ich, um mich zu überwinden, unter seinem Arm wegzuschlängeln und aufzustehen.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte wohl besser gehen. Ich kann ja auch morgen noch mit Professor Snape sprechen und außerdem ist schon vor einer ganzen Weile Zapfenstreich gewesen…"

Mit diesen zugegebenermaßen meiner unwürdigen, einfallslosen Worten wollte ich mich rückwärtsgehend aus dem Kerkerzimmer schleichen.

Rückwärtsgehend, weil ich es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, meinen Blick von den fürchterlichen wunderschönen Augen dieses viel zu faszinierenden Mannes zu lösen.

Der Ausdruck, den ich dann jedoch in ihnen sah, löste in mir einen neuen Wirbel verschiedener Gefühle aus, größtenteils Entsetzen, Aufregung und – ich musste es mir selbst eingestehen – hemmungslose, kranke und völlig unangebrachte Wollust, die meinen ohnehin schon langsamen taktischen Rückzug zum versiegen brachten.

Ich sah in ihnen eine Vorfreude wie die eines Raubtieres, das die Fährte seiner Beute aufgenommen hatte und diese in Gedanken schon zerreißt, und ich wusste, ich hatte nie eine Chance gehabt, von dem Augenblick an, in dem ich durch die Tür getreten war.

Eine große Hand legte sich eisern um mein Handgelenk, und ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken um meinen Blick nicht von den wunderbar schrecklichen, von langen Wimpern gesäumten eisigen Seen lösen zu müssen, als er langsam aufstand und einen Schritt auf mich zumachte, bis ich seinen überraschend warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spürte und meine Knie wieder weich wurden.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa allein hier warten lassen? Ich würde ihre Gesellschaft der all dieser Tränke und Bücher bei weitem vorziehen."

Er löste einen Moment lang seinen Blick von mir um mit den Augen für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks in Richtung der mit Ampullen und Gläsern, Pergamenten und Büchern in einer präzisen Ordnung beladenen Regale an der Wand zu schweifen, und erst danach wieder mich anzusehen, und in diesem Bruchteil eines Augenblicks spürte ich eine Leere, die dieses eisige Grau bis dahin ausgefüllt hatte, eine unerträgliche Leere, und ich vermisste die lähmende Kälte, die er in mir verbreitete. In diesem Bruchteil eines Augenblicks war ich eifersüchtig auf die Regale, über die er seinen Blick hatte wandern lassen.

Aber dann sah er mich wieder an, sah in meine Augen, und obwohl sein Blick mir mehr Angst einjagte als alles Andere was mir bisher begegnet war, obwohl ich mich fühlte wie ein wehrloses kleines Tier das in die Augen einer Boa starrt, während diese langsam das Leben aus ihm herauspresst, ich hätte alles dafür getan, damit er seinen Blick nie wieder auf etwas Anderes als mich richtete.

„Was für ein hübsches Mädchen. Jemand der sie zum ersten Mal sieht, würde niemals annehmen, dass sie eine Muggelgeborene sind."

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich ganz genau wusste, dass ich keinen Anlass dazu hatte, lächelte ich glücklich, ganz so, als ob ich gerade ein großes Kompliment erhalten hätte – und für Lucius Malfoy war dies sehr wahrscheinlich das größte Kompliment, das er einem Schlammblut nur machen konnte.

Zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand fuhren von meinem Scheitel über meine Schläfen und Wangen bis zu meinem Kinn, und wo sie eben noch gewesen waren kribbelte meine Haut in der Erinnerung an die zarte Berührung.

Meine Knie gaben unter mir nach und ich wäre gestürzt, hätte er mich nicht mit einer blitzschnellen, fließenden Bewegung auf den Arm genommen. Ganz automatisch legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schultern, und das brachte mein Gesicht dem seinen noch näher.

Ich verspürte die irrationale Lust meine Finger durch seinsilbernes Haar wandern zu lassen.

Ich wollte es aus seinem Zopf befreien und fühlen, ob es so weich war, wie es aussah.

Er lächelte noch immer, es war ein überlegenes und zufriedenes Lächeln, und trug mich mühelos und zielsicher aus dem, was Professor Snapes Wohnzimmer sein musste in einen Korridor und zu einer Tür am Ende desselben.

Mich ohne Anstrengung auf nur einem Arm haltend benutzte er die andere Hand, um die Tür zu öffnen und trug mich in ein in Schwarz und Grüntönen ausgestattes, großes und sehr elegantes Schlafzimmer.

Das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter seiner Kleidung ließ mein Herz schneller schlagen, und die Seide selbst unter meinen Händen, so glatt und schimmernd wie die Haut einer Schlange, schien berührt werden zu wollen, schien zu wollen, dass ich meine Wange darauf legte, dass ich meine Finger über jeden Zentimeter wandern ließ um die Konturen des Körpers darunter zu ertasten, um mir ein Bild davon zu erfühlen, was meine Augen nicht sehen konnten.

_Noch nicht. _

Lucius Malfoy duftete wie etwas, das mich an Wind und Herbst und Wald denken ließ; nein, kein Wind, ein Sturm, der alles, was ihm im Weg war, mit sich riss.

Ich wurde langsam auf das Bett herunter gelassen. Die weichen Laken waren aus dunkelgrünem Satin und mein Kopf versank in einem noch weicheren, duftenden Kissen. Er sah mich an und lächelte, und es war mir als schwebe ich. Dann zog er seine Arme unter mir weg, und wo sie gewesen waren breitete sich Kälte aus, eine unerträgliche Kälte.

_Das ist der Moment, in dem die Schlange ihre Beute verschlingt, nicht wahr? Vielleicht war doch etwas dran an dieser Legende…? _

Als wolle er diesen Gedanken bestätigen ließ sich Lucius neben mir nieder und beugte sich beinahe andächtig über mich. Sein Zopf fiel über seine Schulter und floss wie ein silberner Wasserfall über das schwarze Kissen neben meinem Gesicht – _so nah... – _aber ich war wie gelähmt, konnte die Hand nicht danach ausstrecken, es nicht berühren, streicheln, nicht darin ertrinken.

Statt mich zu verschlingen legte er eine Hand auf meine Wange und die Welt, die eben noch so groß gewesen war, beschränkte sich plötzlich nur noch auf weiche, warme Lippen auf meinen, die zarte Berührung einer großen Hand und die Hitze, die sie in meinem Innersten auslösten.

Alles Andere war vollkommen unwichtig.

Wenn dies doch ein Traum war, dann wollte ich nicht mehr aufwachen. Nie mehr.

Ich schloss die Augen.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. **

_Warum? _

Warum machte ich mir all die Mühe für diesen selbstverliebten, arroganten, egozentrischen…?

Seufzend sah ich von dem uralten und stinkenden Ledereinband auf, über dem ich bislang gebrütet hatte, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach einem Trank gegen Hitzewallungen.

_Man könnte meinen er sei eine Frau in den Wechseljahren und kein Mann in den besten Jahren… _

Ich streckte mich ausgiebig, bis jeder einzelne Knochen in meinem Nacken mindestens zwei Mal geknackt hatte, und ich mich etwas wacher fühlte.

Die Bewegungen ließen meine Kleidung über die Haut unter ihnen reiben und brachten einige Kratzer darunter zum Kribbeln.

_In den besten Jahren, fürwahr_…, dachte ich mit der Andeutung eines schiefen Grinsens.

Und das war auch schon der einzige Grund, den ich brauchte, um mich überhaupt auf Lucius Spielchen und Launen einzulassen.

Oft genug waren die Ergebnisse überaus amüsant, und ich hatte nicht allzu oft die Gelegenheit mich zu amüsieren.

Nicht mit Albus Dumbledore als Schulleiter.

Was für ein pflichtbewusster Mann. Immer bereit, die Verantwortung für alles zu übernehmen.

Ich lachte laut auf, beschloss dann aber, dass es besser war meine Zeit nicht mit derart schwachsinnigen Gedanken zu verschwenden, und beugte mich erneut über das nach Staub und alter Fäulnis riechende Buch.

Hitzewallungen, da war es…endlich… aber dieser Trank löste Hitzewallungen aus…

Ich sah mir das Rezept und die Angaben zur Zubereitung des Trankes genau an und dachte nach.

Wenn ich zu den Zutaten noch Hahnenfuß, etwas Blut und ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten hinzufügte und das ganze eine Woche lang auf kleiner Flamme köcheln ließ, statt nur drei Tage lang, dann sollte sich eine halbwegs zuverlässige Pomade zum Auftragen auf die Haut entwickeln lassen.

Und so wie ich Lucius kannte, war es wohl auch angebracht, dem ganzen eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge von Parfum beizugeben.

Ich brütete noch ein Weilchen über meinem Plan, aber letzten Endes war dies nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit Lucius einen neuen Trank erfand, auch wenn wir die meisten für uns behielten.

Die Zauberwelt war noch nicht bereit für einen Trank, der sämtliche Frauen zu willenlosen Liebessklavinnen machte. Nicht, dass einer von uns beiden es jemals nötig gehabt hätte, auf solch einen Trank zurückzugreifen, obwohl wir ihn damals an Narcissa ausprobiert hatten, und daher sicher sein konnten, dass er auch funktionierte.

Ich erinnerte mich mit Freuden an dieses Ereignis zurück. _Was für ein Abend…._

Entschlossen griff ich nach Pergament und Feder und kopierte zunächst sorgfältig das Rezept für Hitzewallungen, um dann meine Notizen darüber an den Rand zu schreiben, wie man diesen Trank verändern konnte.

Ich hatte es vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, direkt in Bücher zu schreiben.

Ich trocknete die Tinte, rollte das Pergament zusammen, schloss das Tintenfässchen und verließ erleichtert die Bibliothek.

Obwohl verlassen war dies ein eindeutig zu öffentlicher Ort für mich, aber ich hatte keine Lust gehabt den stinkenden Einband mit in mein sauberes Labor zu nehmen.

Durch die Fenster, an denen ich vorbeikam, sah ich, dass der Sonnenuntergang die Welt draußen in eine breite Palette aus Rot- und Orangetönen tauchte. Es musste mittlerweile nach Neun sein, denn ich hörte auch keine Schüler auf den Gängen.

Einerseits bedeutete das, dass ich niemandem außer eventuell dem einen oder anderen verwirrten Geist begegnen würde, und die wussten es besser und würden mich nicht ansprechen.

Andererseits bedeutete es aber, dass ich auch das Abendessen verpasst hatte.

Ich beschloss auf dem Weg zurück in meine Räume einen Umweg über die Küche zu machen, denn seit dem Aufstehen am späten Nachmittag hatte ich noch nichts gegessen, und es war anzunehmen, dass auch Lucius nicht zum Abendessen in die große Halle gegangen war.

Als ich an den offenen Torflügeln derselben vorbeikam sah ich zu meiner Überraschung einen silbernen Schopf im Licht einer Fackel glitzern. Bei genauerem Hinsehen stellte es sich als das Haar Dracos heraus.

Der junge Mann, der auf seinem Stammplatz am Slytherin-Tisch saß, hob den Kopf von den Armen und sah mich aus blutunterlaufenen Augen schweigend an. Ich sah den müden, gehetzten Ausdruck in seinem für gewöhnlich so beherrschten Gesicht.

„Ist es wahr? Ist ER hier?" fragte er mich leise mit heiserer Stimme.

Ich hätte wirklich Mitleid mit meinem Patensohn haben sollen, aber dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erinnerte mich zu sehr an meine Schüler, wenn ich sie nachsitzen ließ.

Aber er war trotz allem immer noch Draco, und ich mochte den Jungen, also verkniff ich mir mit etwas Mühe alle Äußerungen, die mir in den Sinn kamen, und von denen ich wusste, dass sie ihn in die Verzweiflung treiben würden, und hob stattdessen nur im Vorbeigehen die Hand zum Gruß.

„Draco…"

Als ich an den Torflügeln vorbei war hörte ich ein dumpfes Geräusch, das von seinem Kopf kommen musste, der auf die Tischplatte prallte, und ich konnte mir ein winziges, gehässiges Lächeln nicht länger verkneifen.

_Armer, armer Draco…. _

Er wusste natürlich, dass sein Vater sich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren würde, sobald er begann sich zu langweilen. Und Lucius väterliche Zuwendungen konnten mitunter überaus nervenzehrend sein, das wusste ich sehr wohl.

Aber vielleicht hatte Draco ja auch Glück, vielleicht würde Lucius sich nicht langweilen….

Mir kam sein breites Grinsen in den Sinn, als ich mich erinnerte wie er mich, nachdem er mich äußerst unsanft geweckt hatte, nochmals auf die Wette vom Abend zuvor erinnerte. Nicht umsonst, denn ich hatte sie längst verdrängt.

Aber wie hatte ich kurz zuvor festgestellt? Lucius Launen hatten manchmal außergewöhnlich amüsante Resultate.

Ich ging in die Küche und ließ die Hauselfen ein großes Tablett voll mit verschiedenen Speisen zubereiten und gab ihnen die Anweisung, es direkt in meinem Wohnzimmer erscheinen zu lassen. Ich selber würde noch ein paar Flaschen aus meinem privaten kleinen Weinkeller unter meinem Labor beisteuern.

Mit deutlich besserer Laune als noch kurz zuvor begab ich mich in die Kerker der Schule, holte ich drei Flaschen Wein und ging zu meinen Räumen.

Ich sah einen ereignisreichen Abend voraus.

Als ich die Tür zu meinem Wohnzimmer öffnete fiel mein Blick sofort auf das Tablett mit unserem Abendessen, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen fehlte etwas.

Und was fehlte war Lucius.

Schwarze Wut machte sich in mir breit bei dem Gedanken, dass ich stundenlang über diesem Wälzer gehockt hatte, um für ihn nach einem Trank zu forschen, während er wahrscheinlich irgendwo seinen Spaß hatte.

Daran gewöhnt, meine Gefühle nicht offen zu Schau zu tragen, schloss ich die Tür leise hinter mir und beschloss zähneknirschend, mich zunächst in den anderen Räumen umzusehen.

Ich verließ das Wohnzimmer und hielt mich nicht damit auf in den anderen Räumen zu suchen, sondern ging durch den Flur direkt auf mein Schlafzimmer zu, sobald ich bemerkte, dass die Tür zu diesem nicht geschlossen war.

Was ich durch die halb geschlossene Tür sehen konnte ließ alle meine Wut verpuffen und meine Bewegungen mit einem Schlag ersterben, und für einen Moment blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen und sah mir das Schauspiel an.

Da stand Lucius, eine Schülerin auf dem Arm haltend.

Jetzt senkte er sie langsam auf mein Bett herunter, und ich erkannte, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, Hermione Granger aufzutreiben.

Oder vielleicht hatte ich sie ihm auch in die Arme gespielt? Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, was ich nach dem Aufstehen als Teil eines Traumes abgetan hatte: hatte ich sie nicht selbst für Neun Uhr in meine Räume bestellt?

Lucius ließ sich mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz auf dem Bett nieder. Die ganze Zeit hatte die musterhafte Gryffindor den Blick für keinen Moment von ihm gelassen.

Dem weltberühmten Malfoy-Charme konnte also nicht einmal Miss Perfect widerstehen.

Lucius beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Ich hatte die Wette so gut wie verloren.

Wenn nicht…

Vielleicht konnte ich mir noch Chancen ausrechnen, wenn ich als Retter in glänzender Rüstung auftrat. Nur eben ohne Rüstung.

Auf jeden Fall konnte ich von meinem momentanen Standpunkt nicht besonders viel sehen.

Ich betrat mein Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter mir und ging um das Bett herum, um mich an der Lucius gegenüberliegenden Seite in einen bequemen Sessel zu setzen, in dem ich für gewöhnlich gern die Hausaufgaben meiner schlechtesten Schüler bewertete, denn nirgendwo besser als hier konnte man schlechte Noten verteilen.

Lucius öffnete die Augen ohne den Kuss zu lösen, sah mich intensiv mit einem überaus selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht an, dann löste er den Kuss.

Die kleine Granger lag still da, mit geschlossenen Augen und geröteten Wangen.

Wenn sie nicht dauernd redete war sie gar nicht mal so abstoßend.

„Severus. Bist du gekommen um dich uns anzuschließen?"

Ihre Augen öffneten sich langsam, so als träume sie, und sie drehte ihr Gesicht in meine Richtung.

Dieser Abend würde in der Tat ereignisreich werden


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Ich spürte seine Anwesenheit schon lange, bevor er den Raum betrat.

Aber sollte er mir ruhig noch ein wenig bei meinem triumphalen Sieg zuschauen, bevor ich ihm erlaubte, sich einzumischen.

Severus kam herein und schlich um das Bett herum, um sich in einen grünen Armsessel auf der anderen Seite desselben niederzulassen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an, wie er dasaß, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet und sehr entspannt.

Ich wusste, wenn ich nichts sagte würde er sich damit begnügen mir zuzusehen, und ich wusste auch, dass ihm das allein schon nicht wenig gefallen würde.

Vielleicht würde aber auch der Slytherin in ihm hervorbrechen, und er würde versuchen sie mir zu entziehen, um die Wette für sich zu entscheiden.

Nicht, dass er sich auch nur die geringste Chance ausrechnen konnte. An diesem Punkt war das Mädchen mir wehrlos ausgeliefert und würde alles für mich tun, das wusste ich aus Erfahrung.

Ich löste den harmlosen Kuss und richtete mich auf.

„Severus. Bist du gekommen um dich uns anzuschließen?"

Ich sah eines der seltenen Lächeln seine Lippen umspielen, er hob eine Augenbraue und sein Blick wanderte zum Gesicht des Mädchens.

Sie bewegte sich wie in Trance, aber sie bewegte sich, drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm.

Ich hätte nie gedacht dass sie einen so starken Willen hatte, dass sie sich, obwohl sie unter meinem Einfluss stand, selbstständig bewegen würde können, und sah überrascht auf sie hinunter.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen glasig, und ihre Zunge befeuchtete ihre Lippen auf eine Weise, die mir Lust machte, diese Lippen in einem echten Kuss zu kosten.

Langsam begann ich zu verstehen, warum Severus so fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass ich sie mir nicht ohne weiteres hörig machen konnte.

Sie war ungewöhnlich stark, und wenn nicht irgendetwas, das schon in ihr gewesen war, als sie heute Abend auf der Suche nach ihm _– Severus, du hinterhältige Schlange -_ zu mir gekommen war, sie zu mir hintriebe, möglicherweise wäre es mir dann nicht so verhältnismäßig leicht gefallen, sie zu umgarnen.

Bisher hatte noch nie jemand meinem Charme widerstehen können. Immer hatten sie alle nur das tun können, was ich ihnen erlaubte. Diese meine Magie hatte mir immer geholfen all das zu bekommen, was ich wollte.

Doch ich musste es mir eingestehen, dieses Mädchen war eine Herausforderung.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, und ein kleines Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen.

Severus sah mich mit erneut ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, dann sie, dann wieder mich.

„Vielleicht später.", sagte er dann, und seine tiefe Stimme ließ sie unter mir erzittern.

Er schlug ein Bein über das Andere und lehnte sich zurück.

Also verzichtete er auf die Chance, unsere Wette zu gewinnen, zugunsten des Schauspiels, das ich ihm bieten würde?

Sicher war ihm die Überraschung auf meinem Gesicht nicht entgangen, als sie es geschafft hatte, sich ihm zuzuwenden. Womöglich rechnete er sich sogar immer noch Chancen aus.

Wie auch immer, ich hatte Wichtigeres dem ich mich zuwenden musste.

Da war dieses Mädchen, das sich offensichtlich meinem Einfluss widersetzen konnte, und es lag aufreizend und sich entzückend auf der Suche nach Hilfe räkelnd unter mir auf einem breiten Bett.

Ich nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und drehte ihr Gesicht mit leichter Gewalt zu mir. Sofort lag sie wieder still und sah mich aus von Lust vernebelten Augen an.

Wieder seufzte sie, doch diesmal für mich, und ich lächelte zufrieden.

„Gutes Mädchen", flüsterte ich, und ihre Wangen röteten sich noch ein wenig mehr.

Oh ja, sie war wirklich anziehend, wie sie so unter mir lag und außer mir nichts auf der Welt wollte.

Ich beugte mich zu einem weiteren Kuss über sie und war für einen Augenblick überrascht, als sie nicht nur den Mund ein wenig öffnete, sondern auch in einer besitz ergreifenden Geste ihre Arme um meinen Hals legte.

Was für ein ungewöhnliches Mädchen…

Ich duldete ihre Arme um meinen Hals und schloss die Augen. Meine Zunge fuhr über ihre weichen, geöffneten Lippen, tauchte in den Spalt dazwischen und kostete ihren süßen Mund.

Sie bebte und seufzte in den Kuss, zog mich näher zu sich und ihre Zunge begegnete meiner mit einem Streicheln.

Überrascht öffnete ich die Augen, denn so viel Initiative hatte ich ihr nicht zugetraut, unabhängig davon, wie stark ihr Geist war.

Ich sah rüber zu Severus, dessen Ausdruck nur jemand erkennen konnte, der ihn so lange kannte wie ich. Er war belustigt.

Und ich war entschlossen, mich dieser animierenden Herausforderung nicht zu entziehen.

Ich schloss die Augen wieder und erwiderte ihren mittlerweile gierigen Kuss, erkundete ihren Mund mit meiner Zunge bis sie in den Kuss hineinstöhnte.

Ich legte meine Hand auf ihr nacktes Knie und spürte unter meinen Fingerspitzen, wie es sich mit Gänsehaut überzog, bevor ich langsam über die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel weiter nach oben streichelte.

Ihre Hüften zuckten mir entgegen, sie wand sich lustvoll unter mir.

_Also willst du es nicht anders!_

Meine freie Hand vergrub sich in ihr buschiges Haar, griff eine Faust voll davon und pinnte ihren Kopf in das weiche Kissen.

Sie machte einen kleinen Protestlaut, wehrte sich aber nicht, sondern ließ nun ihrerseits eine Hand zu meinem Haar wandern. Zitternde Finger zupften an dem Lederband, das meinen Zopf zusammen hielt, während die andere Hand über die Seide meines Hemdes glitt, unter meine Weste, über meine Schultern, über jeden Zentimeter, den sie erreichen konnte, und ich erinnerte mich, warum ich so gern Seide trug, als der glatte Stoff von ihrer zierlichen kleinen Hand gegen meine Haut gedrückt wurde.

Mein Haar löste sich aus dem Zopf und fiel offen über meine Schultern auf das Kissen, auf dem ihr Kopf ruhte, floss wie ein blickundurchlässiger Wasserfall von meinem Kopf herab und schloss Severus aus.

Ihre Hand wanderte zu meinem Gesicht, von dort in mein Haar und schlug es auf die andere Seite meines Kopfes, sodass Severus uns wieder zusehen konnte, um dann dort zu verweilen und wieder und wieder durch die glatten Strähnen zu fahren, bis sie es geschafft hatte, mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Ich konnte Severus erstaunten und gleichzeitig befriedigten Blick förmlich auf mir brennen fühlen, aber ich kümmerte mich nicht darum.

Ich löste den Kuss und fand mit meinen Zähnen ihr Ohrläppchen. Aber statt hinein zu beißen knabberte ich nur daran und genoss ihr Zittern und die kleinen Laute die sie von sich gab, als sie sich, so weit mein Griff in ihrem Haar es ihr erlaubte, wand und räkelte.

Ihre Hand verließ mein Haar und kurz darauf spürte ich, wie zierliche Finger stockend und etwas unbeholfen die Knöpfe meiner Weste öffneten. Das ging weit über alles hinaus, was ich von ihr erwartet hatte, und ich begann daran zu zweifeln, dass sie eine Jungfrau war, wie ich angenommen hatte.

Tatsächlich hätte ich ein ähnliches Verhalten von einer erfahrenen Slytherin erwartet, keinesfalls von einem Gryffindor-Vorbild. Immer vorausgesetzt, diese Slytherin stand nicht unter dem Einfluss meines Charmes.

Aber ob ich sie falsch eingeschätzt hatte oder nicht war jetzt denkbar unbedeutend, denn sie hatte mit ihrem unerwarteten Verhalten meine Lust geweckt.

Meine Hosen waren schon vor einiger Zeit viel zu eng geworden.

Meine Finger auf ihrem Oberschenkel legten langsam die restliche Strecke bis weit unter ihren Rock zurück, ich spürte den spitzenbesetzten, durchnässten Stoff ihres Höschens unter meinen Fingerspitzen und streichelte langsam darüber, tastete mich über den Hügel der sich darunter verbarg, streichelte bis auch meine Finger feucht waren von ihrer Lust.

_Was für eine Jungfrau, hm?_

Ihr Atem ging schwer und ihre Finger lagen bewegungslos auf dem letzten Knopf meiner Weste, ihre Aufgabe für den Augenblick vergessen.

Ich sah mir ihr Gesicht an, sah die kleinen Schweißperlen, die sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hatten.

Dann öffnete sie ihre braunen Augen und sah mich direkt an, und ihre Finger öffneten diesen einen letzten Knopf, und meine Weste war geöffnet.

Ich riss mich von ihrem fieberhaften, lustvollen Blick los, denn ein irrationaler Teil meines Ichs fürchtete, dass sie mich ähnlich verzaubern würde wie ich sie zuvor verzaubert hatte, und beugte mich über ihren Hals, um die weiche Haut mit kleinen Bissen und Küssen zu übersäen.

Zitternde Hände fuhren unter meine Weste und streichelten all das, was sie vorher nicht hatten erreichen können. Als ihre Finger den Stoff gegen meine Brustwarzen drückten waren diese hart.

Ich war etwas desorientiert ob der Art, wie einfach meine Kontrolle über meinen Körper von den unbeholfenen Händen eines jungen Mädchens übernommen wurde, aber diese Situation war neu für mich, und sie war im höchsten Grade erotisch, und so ließ ich es für dieses eine Mal geschehen.

Meine Finger schoben den Stoff ihres Höschens beiseite und fuhren durch krauses, feuchtes Haar. Meine Fingerspitzen huschten über den kleinen Hügel, senkten sich zwischen ihre Lippen, tauchten ein winziges Stück in die feuchte Wärme ihres Inneren ein, und sie wimmerte wunderbar für mich.

Ihre Hände zogen und zerrten an meinem Hemd bis es aus meiner Hose befreit war und glitten darunter. Ihre warmen Handflächen glitten über meine sensibilisierte Haut, und sie schaffte es, mir ein leises Seufzen zu entlocken, als sie über meine empfindlichen Seiten streichelte.

Die Fingerspitze meines Mittelfingers tauchte etwas weiter in sie ein und ließ sie noch lauter wimmern. Sie war unglaublich eng und heiß… und sie war vor allem tatsächlich noch Jungfrau!

An diesem Punkt war ich ehrlich überrascht.

Ich sah auf und suchte Severus Blick, aber mein alter Freund saß nicht mehr an seinem Platz.

Hatte sie es wirklich geschafft mich so sehr abzulenken, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie er aufgestanden war?

Ich drehte mein Gesicht zur anderen Seite und sah, dass er direkt neben mir stand.

Er hatte seinen Umhang und seine eigene Weste abgelegt. Jetzt sah er mich an, die Augenbraue erhoben, und fragte mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme:

„Gilt die Einladung noch?"


	10. Chapter 10

**10. **

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mir wieder ein wenig mehr meiner Umgebung bewusst wurde.

Wo eben noch warme Lippen gelegen hatten war jetzt nichts mehr, Leere, und doch raste mein Herz noch immer, und ich hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Es war wie das Gefühl das einen kreischen und Tränen lachen ließ, wenn die Achterbahn in einen Abgrund rast und man denkt, dass es einen aus dem Sitz reißen und fliegen lassen wird.

Ein Gefühl, das Harry wahrscheinlich von seinem Quidditchtraining her nur allzu gut kannte.

Nur war ich in keiner Achterbahn, und ich flog auch nicht, sondern ich lag auf einem wunderschönen großen Bett, das ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und war umgeben von zwei verschiedenen Düften die sich harmonisch miteinander vermischten und vor meinen geschlossenen Augen fast greifbare Bilder zu formen schienen; der eine, der vom Bett auszugehen schien, vertraut und beruhigend und ein wenig wie Moos und Quellwasser, der andere wie ein wilder Herbststurm.

_Sein_ Duft.

War das möglich? War es tatsächlich Lucius Malfoy, der diese unglaublichen Gefühle in mir auslöste?

Ich öffnete langsam die Augen, und meine Umgebung wurde noch klarer. Er war immer noch über mich gebeugt, aber sein Gesicht war auf etwas zu meiner Rechten gerichtet. Oder jemanden, denn er sprach die Person an.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah auf einem Sessel, der mir vorher nicht aufgefallen war – _als ob du überhaupt irgendetwas um dich herum wahrgenommen hättest _– Professor Snape sitzen, der mich intensiv aus seinen dunklen Augen ansah.

Ich versuchte die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, und mit etwas Mühe schaffte ich es, mich genug unter Kontrolle zu bringen um meinen Arm zu heben.

Vielleicht konnte er mir ja helfen, vielleicht konnte er das aufhalten, was hier geschehen würde…

Vielleicht konnte er_ mich _aufhalten!

_Ha, besser er mischt sich nicht ein bisdu hast wasdu willst! _

Er sah mich weiter an und schien bis tief in mein Innerstes zu blicken.

Dann sagte er etwas, was ich nicht begriff, „Vielleicht später", und ich fühlte Finger auf meinem Kinn, die mein Gesicht wieder zu ihm hindrehten, zurück zu diesen grauen, schrecklich eisigen Augen und seinem Lächeln.

„Gutes Mädchen", sagte er.

_Du bist ein gutes Mädchen! Du bist SEIN gutes Mädchen! _

Diese Worte erfüllten mich trotz meiner Angst mit irrationalem Stolz.

Er beugte sich wieder zu mir herunter, und ich schloss die Augen, als seine Lippen meinen immer näher kamen. Wenn Professor Snape nichts unternommen hatte, dann schwebte ich sicher nicht in Gefahr. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass eine Schülerin in seinen Räumen zu Schaden kam.

Ich war zu ihm gekommen, damit er mir half, meine Gefühle für die Malfoys zu ordnen und beherrschen zu lernen. Und was für eine Hilfe ich erhielt!

_Genau das, was du brauchst. _

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, wollte Lucius noch näher sein, so nahe wie möglich.

Ich wollte, dass er mich umarmte und nie wieder losließ. Auf der Suche nach seiner Wärme schlang ich meine Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher an mich heran.

Als seine Zunge über meine Lippen fuhr, als sie in meinen Mund huschte und ich seinen unglaublichen, süßen und wilden Geschmack kostete, wurde ich von meinen Instinkten übermannt und antwortete auf den Kuss so gut ich konnte.

Mein erster Kuss, und es war nicht nur ein Slytherin den ich küsste, es war ein schrecklich böser, gut aussehender, reifer Slytherin….

Allein dieser aufregende Gedanke ließ mich aufstöhnen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf mein Knie und löste eine Gänsehaut aus, die sich von dort konzentrisch ausbreitete, wie Wellen auf der glatten Oberfläche eines Teiches, wenn man einen Stein hineinwarf.

Ich wand mich unter ihm, verzweifelt nach mehr Kontakt suchend, damit all dies aufhören oder in alle Ewigkeit weitergehen konnte. Alles war mir recht, nur nicht, dass seine Hand dort still liegen blieb. Und endlich bewegte sie sich, strich über die übersensiblen Innenseiten meines Oberschenkels weiter nach oben, ließ mein Innerstes sich verkrampfen und mich vor Erleichterung in den anhaltenden Kuss seufzen.

Noch nie hatte ich so intensiv gefühlt, und die Tatsache, dass es Lucius Malfoy war, von dem ich so oft geträumt hatte – _endlich gestehst du es dir ein…_ – intensivierte alles noch.

All dies sollte eigentlich falsch sein, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Eine Hand griff in mein Haar und zerrte schmerzhaft daran, bis ich meinen Kopf kaum auf dem Kissen bewegen konnte, ohne mir selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Es tat weh, aber das kümmerte mich nicht, denn der Schmerz war nur ein weiteres Gefühl auf der langen Liste von Gefühlen, die mich überwältigten und sich meiner Kontrolle entzogen.

Er brachte mir aber ein wenig Klarheit, und ich erkannte, dass ich noch viel mehr wollte als teilnahmslos unter ihm zu liegen. Ich wollte meine Hand über seinen Körper gleiten lassen und der Einladung der Seide folgen, sie zu streicheln und zu fühlen. Ich wollte wissen, ob sein Haar wirklich so weich war, wie es aussah.

Mit zitternden Händen und mühsam aufgebrachter Konzentration löste ich das Lederband, das sein Haar in diesen strengen Zopf zwang, und die endlich befreiten Haare breiteten sich aus wie ein duftender, seidener Vorhang, der mich ganz umgab.

Erst jetzt, als er fehlte, fiel mir auf, wie sehr ich den ruhigen und intensiven Blick meines Zaubertränkemeisters, dieses anderen erwachsenen Mannes, der meine Verbindung zu der Welt dort draußen war, _meiner_ Welt, auf mir genossen hatte, und mit einer Bewegung nach oben strich ich den Vorhang, der mich von ihm trennte, beiseite.

LuciusHaar war noch viel weicher als es aussah. Es schien aus gesponnen Wolken zu bestehen, aus fest gewordenem Wind. Ich wollte nie wieder etwas anderes zwischen meinen Fingern spüren.

Ertat unglaubliche Dinge mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge und seinen Fingern, Dinge, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte, und ich spürte so viel Hitze in mir, dass es sich schon fast so anfühlte als würde ich von Innen her verbrennen. Ich nahm noch einmal alles, was ich an Konzentration aufbringen konnte zusammen und begann, seine Weste aufzuknöpfen, damit ich auch endlich das spüren konnte, was unter ihr verborgen war.

Als seine Finger über den Stoff meines Höschens glitten, mich da berührten, wo außer mir noch niemand mich berührt hatte, begannen tatsächlich Sterne vor meinen geschlossenen Augen zu tanzen, und als seine Finger das störende Gewebe beiseite schoben und ich ihn endlich ganz nah bei mir fühlte, ihn in mir spürte als er in mich eindrang, da war die Lust in meinem Inneren so groß, dass ich, trotz des leichten ziehenden Schmerzes den er verursachte, ihn am liebsten angebettelt hätte mir entweder noch mehr zu geben, oder mich hier und auf der Stelle umzubringen.

_Glücklicherweise bist du nicht Herrin deiner Stimme_.

Ich öffnete die Augen und er sah mich an. In meinem Blick glühte all mein Verlangen, all meine Lust, und ich sandte ihm meine stumme Bitte zu – _gib mir mehr oder beende es ein für alle mal _– und endlich war seine Weste geöffnet und meine Hände fuhren über die Seide des Hemdes darunter, fühlten die Wärme seiner Haut, seine Muskeln, die sich unter dem Stoff bewegten, die Konturen dieses männlichen Körpers….

Entschlossen endlich auch seine Haut zu fühlen zerrte ich an seinem Hemd, nicht auf den Knopf achtend den ich absprengte, und die ächzenden Geräusche des leidenden Stoffes überhörend, bis ich meine Hände endlich darunter schlüpfen lassen konnte, um mehr als nur die Konturen des Mannes über mir zu fühlen.

Seine Haut war weich und glatt und warm und göttlich.

All diese Zeit über fühlte ich seine Bisse, seine Küsse, das Streicheln seiner Hände.

Ich spürte, wie er weiter in mich vordrang, und trotz der Schmerzen war es richtig und gut und wunderbar.

Lucius hielt inne.

Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Für einen Augenblick fürchtete ich, er könne sich langweilen und mich in dem verzweifelten Status in dem ich war einfach hier zurücklassen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah als erstes das Gesicht meines Professors, sah seine Augen, die mich mit ihrem dunklen, intensiven Blick ansahen.

_Er wird doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt den Retter spielen wollen? _

Seine Hand näherte sich mir und legte sich auf meine Schulter. _Oh nein…._

Dann wanderte die große schlanke Hand überraschend sanft abwärts und legte sich auf meine Brust, streichelten sie durch den Stoff meiner Kleidung.

Ein Finger glitt über die Stelle, an der meine harte Brustwarze fast schmerzhaft von meinem BH eingeengt wurde, und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl.

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln entspannte ich mich etwas und genoss die Wellen der neuen Sensationen, zusammen mit den alten, die durch meinen ganzen Körper fuhren und meine Haut zum singen brachten.

Snapes Hand bewegte sich mehr zu meiner Mitte, und er knöpfte meine Bluse auf.

_Jetzt bist du froh, dass du auf mich gehört hast, und keine Unterwäsche mehr besitzt, für die man sich schämen müsste!_ – triumphierte meine innere Stimme.

Die kühle Luft des Kerkers löste eine weitere Gänsehaut aus, als sie auf meine nackte Haut traf; dann mischte sich warmer Atem dazu und zwei Paar weiche Lippen küssten meine Rippen, meine Schlüsselbeine, meine Schultern und meine Brüste, bis all dies und Lucius, der immer weiter in mein Innerstes vordrang, zu viel für mich wurde, bis meine Welt zu explodieren schien und ich unter den Händen dieser beiden Männer den ersten Orgasmus meines Lebens hatte, der mich mit sich fortriss wie eine gewaltige Welle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Samstag morgen, ich muss weg, und es fehlen noch immer 2 Kapitel. Ich kann leider nichts dran ändern und werde sie posten, sobald ich in ein Internetcafé komme (Wahrscheinlich am nächsten Samstag). Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so lange warten lasse. Habe aber immerhin bis heute jeden Tag ein Kapitel gepostet. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt noch eine Woche auf das Ende warten °.**

**Danke für eure Geduld und all die Reviews! LG, Spellwinder**

**11. **

Sie streckte ihre zierliche Hand nach mir aus, und ein leises Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen. Nein, sie war ganz und gar nicht abstoßend, wie sie so wehrlos dalag, mit Augen, die jeden Gedanken daran, dass sie Rettung wollen könnte Lügen straften – _und vor allem ist sie endlich einmal still. _

Diese Geste in meine Richtung war, sollte es auch anders scheinen, nicht die einer Person, die Hilfe suchte.

Diese ganze Situation war mehr als unerwartet und faszinierend, und ich beschloss, die Wette mit Lucius für den Moment außer Acht zu lassen und abzuwarten, was der Abend sonst noch bringen mochte.

„Vielleicht später", beantwortete ich seine Frage von kurz zuvor.

Auf seinem Gesicht hatte ich, und das war ein wahrhaftig seltenes Schauspiel bei einem Malfoy, eine ganze Palette von verschiedenen Stadien der Verwunderung gesehen.

Die hübsche, kleine Miss Perfect machte ihm also scheinbar doch mehr Schwierigkeiten als er erwartet hatte.

Der Gedanke, Lucius unvorbereitet in dieser für ihn so ungewohnten Position zu sehen, war beinahe so anziehend wie mit dabei zu sein, wenn Hermione Know-it-all Granger, wortlos für dieses eine Mal, ihr besserwisserisches Gehirn zur Ruhe bettete, um sich ganz ihren primitiven Instinkten hinzugeben, so wie jedes andere Mädchen an ihrer Stelle es auch getan hätte.

Und diese geröteten Wangen standen ihr so unglaublich gut.

Als Lucius mit nicht wenig Kraft in ihr Haar griff, musste ich ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. Ich kannte ihn, aber das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Doch statt still und teilnahmslos dazuliegen, wie Mädchen es taten, wenn sie unter seinem Einfluss standen, begann sie ihn zu streicheln und an seinem Zopf herumzuzupfen.

Kurz darauf fiel Lucius Haar wie ein silberner Vorhang über die Szene.

Ausatmend fiel mir erst auf, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Ich war enttäuscht.

Ich konnte immer noch das meiste was geschah sehen, aber weder in seine noch in ihre Augen schauen zu können gab mir tatsächlich das Gefühl, ausgeschlossen zu sein.

Dann war sie es, die Lucius Haar aus dem Weg strich, und ich sah bestätigt, was ich zuvor in ihren Augen gelesen hatte.

Nein, dieses Mädchen suchte nicht nach meiner Hilfe. Der Gedanke, dass sie _wollte_, dass ich ihr in dieser intimen Situation zusah schenkte mir einen angenehmen Schauer, der langsam meinen Rücken herunter kroch.

Ich schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete die Hände auf meinem Schoss als ich mich mit gespielter Entspannung in meinem Sessel zurücklehnte. Mein Blick schweifte über die unerwartet gut proportionierte Form des jungen Mädchens auf meinem Bett – für gewöhnlich war ihr Körper, gut vor Blicken geschützt, mit einem weiten Schulumhang verhüllt. Sie war schlank und von zierlicher Gestalt, hatte lange Beine und, so weit ich das von meinem Standpunkt aus beurteilen konnte, einen schön geformten, nicht zu großen noch zu kleinen Busen.

Ich folgte mit den Augen dem Umriss ihrer Konturen, über die schlanken Schultern, den langen, einladenden Hals bis zu ihrem Gesicht.

Im Schein der Kerzen konnte ich erahnen, dass ihre Wangen immer noch gerötet waren. Ein paar kleine Schweißtropfen standen ihr auf der Stirn, ihre schönen braunen Augen waren geschlossen.

Vor diesem Moment war mir nie aufgefallen, was für harmonische, angenehme Züge sie hatte. Meine Wahrnehmung ihrer Person hatte sich immer auf das unfreiwillige Zuhören beschränkt – _ein Wunder, das du noch nicht taub bist! _

Ich fragte mich, wie ich so viele Jahre an Hogwarts hatte unterrichten können, ohne dass mir eine Gryffindor wie sie über den Weg gelaufen war.

Damals, als ich selbst Schüler dieser Institution gewesen war, hatte ich eine Gryffindor wie sie gekannt. Aber ich hatte ihre Existenz als die Ausnahme der Regel gesehen.

Ohne Lucius hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, dass diese Regel mehr als nur eine Ausnahme haben konnte.

Ihr Seufzen riss mich aus meinen Erinnerungen, und ich sah wieder auf die Szene vor mir.

Lucius eine Hand war weiter in ihr Haar vergraben und er küsste ihren Hals mit einer für ihn untypischen Zärtlichkeit, während seine andere Hand unter ihrem Rock war.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, zu alldem etwas beizutragen. Die Enge die in meiner Hose entstanden war gab mir Recht. Letzten Endes war dies _mein_ Bett, sie war _meine_ Schülerin, und es war auch nicht unwichtig zu beachten, dass sie selbst es gewesen war, die mich mit einer Bewegung dieser zierlichen Hand zu einem Teil des Ganzen gemacht hatte, als sie sich und Lucius meinem Blick offenbart hatte.

Und der Gedanke an den Preis für die gewonnene Wette war plötzlich sogar verlockend.

„Wer es schafft ihr die Augen zu öffnen, dem soll sie auch gehören", hallten Lucius Worte in meinem Gedächtnis nach, und es war offensichtlich, was unter _ihr die Augen öffnen_ zu verstehen war.

Es würde nicht einfach sein, sie für mich zu gewinnen - nicht gegen Lucius Malfoy - aber wenn es tatsächlich so leicht war, ihr Mundwerk zu stoppen, dann wollte ich, dass sie mir gehörte. Mir allein.

Ich stand langsam von meinem Sessel auf, was den Druck des Stoffes gegen meine unteren Regionen leider noch verstärkte, und begann in aller Ruhe Umhang und Weste abzulegen.

Mit Belustigung stellte ich fest, dass Lucius, sonst Herr jeder Situation, nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, dass ich nicht mehr an meinem Platz saß.

Miss Grangers Zuwendungen und Reaktionen auf sein eigenes Tun beeinflussten ihn bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er sich nicht mehr seiner Umgebung bewusst war.

_Vielleicht solltest du sie ihm überlassen, statt irgendeinen neuen Trank für diesen hypersensiblen Kerl zu erfinden…. _

Der unangebrachte Gedanke ließ eine meiner Augenbrauen hochzucken. Natürlich kam eine Aufgabe an diesem Punkt nicht mehr in Frage.

Mit langen Schritten ging ich über den dicken Teppich um mein Bett herum, bis ich direkt neben Lucius stand. Ich war jetzt noch näher bei ihr, konnte sehen, wie die geschlossenen Lider über ihren Augen zuckten, konnte ihren schweren Atem hören und ihren einzigartigen Geruch wahrnehmen.

Ich sog dieses Aroma tief ein und schloss die Augen, um durch nichts abgelenkt zu werden. Es war ein herrlicher Duft. Er erinnerte mich schwach an Karamell und Zimt und noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht wirklich einordnen konnte, das aber Lust darauf machte, es immer um einen zu haben.

Eine Bewegung störte mich in meiner Überlegung, und ich öffnete die Augen. Es war Lucius, der sich von ihr gelöst hatte und sich suchend nach mir umsah.

Als er mich endlich fand war von der Verblüffung, die auf seinem Gesicht gewesen sein musste, kaum noch etwas durch seine Maske wahrzunehmen, aber ich kannte ihn lange und gut genug, um sie dennoch zu sehen.

Ich sah in seine silbergrauen Augen, die im Moment wirklich nicht besonders eisig wirkten, und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme:

„Gilt die Einladung noch?"

Er fing sich sofort wieder und widmete mir ein arrogantes Grinsen. Statt etwas zu antworten machte er mit dem Kopf eine einladende Geste in Richtung meiner Schülerin, ganz so als sei er gewillt, mit den Armen und Mittellosen ein spärliches Mal zu teilen.

Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen und bemerkte, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und mich mit einem gehetzten, beinahe ängstlichen Blick ansah.

_Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, ich könnte deine kleine Party stören? _

Merlin, wie sehr ich diese Blicke liebte….

Ich beschloss den Anblick auszukosten und legte ihr in einer beschützenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter. Der Stoff ihrer Baumwollbluse fühlte sich geradezu beleidigend an, und ich machte eine geistige Notiz, das überflüssige Kleiderstück so bald als möglich zu entfernen.

Ihre großen Augen wurden noch größer, man konnte ihr Entsetzen beinahe mit Händen greifen. Ich genoss den Anblick noch einen kleinen Moment, auch den winzigen Protestlaut, der sich mühsam statt eines endlosen empörten Redeschwalls ihrer Kehle entrang, dann ließ ich meine Fingerspitzen über die Konturen, die ich kurz vorher noch aus der Ferne bewundert hatte, abwärts gleiten, über die gerade Linie ihres Schlüsselbeines zu der kleinen Grube unter ihrem empfindlichen Hals abwärts bis hinein in das Tal, das die beiden Hügel ihrer Brüste voneinander trennte, und von dort aus hinauf, bis ihre Brust meine Hand füllte.

Etwas mehr als eine Handvoll – Perfekt. _Wer hätte das gedacht?_

Sie schloss die Augen wieder und - lächelte. Es war ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Also war es tatsächlich das, was sie wollte.

Durch die dünne Bluse fühlte ich ihre Wärme, aber auch die Spitzen ihres BHs – _als ob sie es gewusst und sich etwas Angemessenes für den Abend angezogen hätte_ – und darunter ihre harte Brustwarze.

Sie seufzte, als Lucius sich ihr wieder zuwandte. Ich kniete mich neben das Bett, um sie besser erreichen zu können, und begann langsam die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Als ich den Stoff zurückschlug wehte mir ihr Geruch noch intensiver entgegen, und die kühle Luft ließ sie erbeben.

Sie trug schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche, die in einem angenehmen Kontrast zu ihrer kremig blassen Haut stand. Lucius war klug genug über den Körper des Mädchens hinweg zu steigen ohne jemals sein Streicheln und Küssen zu unterbrechen, um mir ihre linke Seite zu überlassen.

Ich beugte mich herunter zu ihrer nackten Haut, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, kostete den leicht salzigen Geschmack, atmete tief diesen herrlichen Duft ein, den sie verbreitete.

Ihr Atem ging immer schwerer, und immer wieder durchbrach ihr entzückendes Stöhnen die Stille des Zimmers.

Als ich ihre Brust durch den Stoff und die Spitzen küsste, als meine Zunge über die Brustwarze fuhr, die darunter gefangen war, meine Zähne vorsichtig hineinbissen und daran knabberten, legte sie ihre Hand auf mein Haar und streichelte es mit stockenden Bewegungen, und ich wusste, sie musste mir gehören.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, als eine meiner Hände ihren Oberschenkel streichelte, während die Andere die schwarzen Spitzen über ihrer linken Brust wegzogen und meine Zunge über die weiche, warme Haut darunter fuhr. Als meine Lippen küssend den Weg über ihren Hals zu ihrem Ohr fanden begann sie zu zittern, und der kleine Schrei den sie ausstieß und ihre Hand, die weiter auf meinem Haar lag und sich darin verkrampfte, gaben etwas von ihrer Erregung an mich weiter, als ihr erster Orgasmus an diesem Abend über sie hinwegfegte.

Mit einem kleinen schiefen Lächeln dachte ich schonvoll Vorfreudean den nächsten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Allen meinen Lesern vielen Dank für ihre Geduld! Ich hoffe, dass euch Kapitel 12 auch gefällt. Kapitel 13 kommt am Montag, wenn nichts dazwischenkommt. Vielen Dank, Spellwinder **

**12. **

Ich kam langsam wieder zu mir, und diesmal wirklich und wahrhaftig.

Mir wurde aber nur schrittweise klar wo ich war, und vor allem mit wem.

Als ich nach dem Abebben der Wellen meines Orgasmus die Gewalt über meine Gedanken zurückerlangte, war ich zunächst davon überzeugt, dass ich wahrscheinlich über das Warten in meinem Bett eingeschlafen war, und gerade den unglaublichsten Traum meines Lebens gehabt hatte.

_Und dann so etwas Unwahrscheinliches! Was hast du nur für ein Problem mit Slytherins?_

Lucius Malfoy? So ein gutaussehender und erfahrener Mann, ein bekannter Todesser, der außerdem Schlammblüter hasste? Ha-ha.

Und Professor Snape?

Als ob Professor Snape sich jemals so mir gegenüber verhalten würde. Er war ein Professor, mein Lehrer, und in gewissem Sinne für mich verantwortlich.

_Außerdem hasst er dich. _

Ich legte mir mit einem Stöhnen die Hände auf die Schläfen bei diesem frustrierenden Kommentar meiner verhassten, inneren Stimme, und erst jetzt begann die Vorstellung davon, dass ich in meinem Bett liegen müsse, zu bröckeln, denn das Streicheln, das ich die ganze Zeit über gefühlt hatte, kam nicht von meinen eigenen Händen!

Etwas in mir schrie erschrocken auf und wollte aufspringen und fliehen; Gedanken über eine durch Alkohol oder Nahrungsmangel ausgelöste, kurzzeitige Amnesie oder Ähnliches rasten unzusammenhängend durch meinen Kopf.

Doch statt es dem kleinen, ängstlichen Teil in mir nachzutun blieb ich ruhig liegen, wenn auch etwas versteift, die Augen geschlossen, und zwang mich in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Also war nicht unbedingt alles an meinem Traum meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Aber wie viel hatte ich mir nur eingebildet?

Ich entspannte mich etwas und fühlte deutlich mehr als nur zwei warme, sanfte, zärtliche, wundervolle Hände überall über die nackte Haut meines Körpers gleiten.

Da waren das Kitzeln von Haaren und warmer Atem, der meine überreizte Haut liebkoste….

Da waren diese beiden Gerüche, so unterschiedlich, und doch so harmonisch.

Aber wollte ich all das? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit die Augen zu öffnen und mich davon zu vergewissern, wovon ich schon überzeugt war.

Ein Knabbern an meiner Brustwarze entlockte mir einen kuriosen kleinen Laut, der jedoch in seiner Einfachheit mein Gefühl besser umschrieb als hundert weise Worte.

Meine Hände verließen selbstständig meine Schläfen und legten sich auf zwei Haarschöpfe, fuhren durch langes, weiches Haar, auf der einen Seite seidig und leicht und so fein und glatt wie Materie gewordener Gesang, auf der anderen Seite warm und dicht und stark, mehr dazu einladend hineinzugreifen als nur mit den Fingerspitzen darüber zu gleiten.

Ich erzitterte unter den wundervollen Zuwendungen der beiden Männer.

Dies war alles so fremd, und vor allem ganz anders als ich es erwartet hatte – _du hast dir dein erstes Mal mit einem unbeholfenen Jungen vorgestellt, weil du es nicht gewagt hast darauf zu hoffen, dass jemand mit etwas Erfahrung dich wollen würde_ – lästerte meine innere Stimme, und ich wusste, sie hatte Recht.

Einer der beiden entzog sich meiner streichelnden Hand, der mit den dichten, warmen Haaren – _Severus_ – und es verschwand auch diese Hand zwischen meinen Beinen. Dieses Gefühl

ausgefüllt zu sein, auch wenn es etwas wehgetan hatte, fehlte mir sofort, und ohne mein Zutun entrang sich etwas, das sich entfernt wie ein leises Schluchzen anhörte meiner Kehle.

Jetzt, da sie sich von mir entfernten, war ich mir sicher, dass ich nicht wollte, dass es so endete. Warum musste es überhaupt enden?

_Wieso erschreckt es dich dann so, dass es gerade sie beiden sind? Du hast immer gehofft, dass du einem von beiden gefallen könntest! _

Und wieder musste ich meiner inneren Stimme Recht geben. Wie unverständlich mir die Situation auch war, und was auch immer mich in diese Lage gebracht hatte, wer war ich, um sie beide davon abzuhalten genau das mit mir zu machen, was ich mir wünschte?

Ein magisches Kribbeln fuhr über meine Haut, und alle meine Kleidungsstücke verschwanden und ließen mich ein wenig fröstelnd zurück. Ich wollte schon meine Hände schützend über meine Brüste und meinen Schritt legen, wurde mir dann aber darüber klar, wie lächerlich ein solches Verhalten an diesem Punkt gewesen wäre.

Schlanke Finger legten sich auf meine Knie und drückten sie mit sanfter Gewalt auseinander.

_Merlin, was passiert jetzt? _

Ich hatte Angst, und plötzlich konnte ich die Augen nicht länger geschlossen halten. Ich öffnete sie und sah an mir herunter. Was ich sah war außer einer Schulter und einer Hand, die zu einem Kopf gehörten, dessen Mund sich mit meinem Hals beschäftigte und mir Schauer über Schauer über den Rücken jagte, ein schwarzer Haarschopf, der sich zwischen meine Beine senkte, und was ich im nächsten Moment fühlte ließ mich meine Augen wieder schließen.

Warmem Atem folgte die weichste und wunderbarste und unglaublichste Berührung, die ich jemals gefühlt hatte. Es war leichter als die Berührung einer Feder, und gerade das machte es zu einer Tortur. Eine Tortur, aber göttlich. Das Streicheln dieser Zunge über meine Klitoris, das Gefühl, wenn sie kurz in mich eindrang, und nicht zuletzt das Wissen darüber, wem ich diese Folter zu verdanken hatte, ließ mich mit jedem Atemzug laut keuchen, ließ meine Finger sich in alles verkrallen was sie zu fassen bekamen, brachte meinen Körper dazu sich aufzubäumen.

Gerade als ich beinahe wieder so weit war, als ich schon spürte, wie eine weitere, noch gewaltigere Well sich in meinem Innersten aufbaute um mich mit sich fortzureißen, in diesem Moment hörte er auf, und mit einer Mischung aus Frustration und Erleichterung ließ ich mich seufzend zurück in das weiche Kissen fallen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass die Hand in meinem Haar schon vor einer Weile verschwunden sein musste, so wie der Rest des Mannes.

Plötzlich von allen Berührungen verlassen und nur noch ganz allein für mich öffnete ich endlich die Augen.

Eine wilde, gar nicht aristokratische Version von Lucius Malfoy, sein muskulöser, breitschultriger Körper nur von seinem offenen weißen Hemd bedeckt, das silberne, beinahe Hüftlange Haar lose über seine Schultern fließend, kniete vor mir und legte seine großen, eleganten und gepflegten Hände auf meine Hüften. Ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, und seine silbergrauen Augen fesselten mich, sobald sie auf meine trafen.

Erneut spürte ich meinen Geist in diese kalte Eiswüste drängen, aber nicht so stark wie früher am Abend, als er mich unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.

Er näherte sich mir, und etwas, das unendlich viel größer war als sein Finger drückte gegen

die überempfindliche Haut meines Eingangs. Als er langsam in mich eindrang hielt ich den Atem an, um nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschluchzen, denn ich hatte das Gefühl in zwei Hälften zerreißen zu müssen. Plötzlich schien die Idee von diesem Abenteuer mit zwei erfahrenen Männern gar nicht mehr so gut.

In dem Moment, in dem ich ihn schon anflehen wiollte mich in Ruhe zu lassen, legten sich zwei große, schlanke Hände auf meine Schläfen, als Professor Snapes – _Severus_ – Gesicht sich meinem näherte.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte seine tiefe, beruhigende Stimme in mein Ohr, und dann leckte er darüber, einen Schauer auslösend, der durch meinen ganzen Körper fuhr, küsste seinen Weg über die Linie meines Unterkiefers bis zu meinem Mund, und dann waren seine Lippen auf meinen, seine Zunge huschte über meine Unterlippe und ich öffnete den Mund, und er küsste mich mit so viel mehr Zärtlichkeit als es Lucius zuvor getan hatte. Es war ein Kuss, der all meine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, und obwohl ich am Rande immer noch Schmerzen spürte, als der andere Mann immer weiter in mich vordrang, waren sie doch viel weniger unerträglich als noch einen Augenblick zuvor.

Ich legte die Arme um Snapes – _Severus_ – Schultern und ließ alles mit mir geschehen.

Ich wünschte, der Kuss würde ewig dauern, doch er löste ihn und nahm meine Arme von seinen Schultern, und ich bemerkte als er verschwand, dass auch Lucius aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen. Ich fühlte mich immer noch, als würde etwas in mir zerreißen wollen, aber gleichzeitig war ich so ausgefüllt, schien es so richtig….

Er sah wunderschön aus, seine Wangen ein wenig gerötet und das offene, weiße Hemd, das lose von seinen breiten Schultern hing, seine blasse, perfekte Haut über den schlanken Muskeln, und das silberne Haar, das das langsame Flackern des goldenen Kerzenlichts reflektierte und sein edles Gesicht umrahmte, seine grauen Augen hervorhob….

Das Bild erinnerte mich an eine Illustration in einem Mugglebuch, mit dem ich aufgewachsen war. Es erinnerte mich an einen Engel.

_Ein Todesengel…,_ flüsterte meine innere Stimme beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll.

Als er sich dann ein Stück aus mir zurückzog kam der Schmerz wieder, aber anders als vorher. Ich wollte nicht mehr, dass er aufhörte, hatte die Ahnung, dass es besser werden würde, wenn er wieder in mich eindrang.

Er bewegte sich langsam, und jedes Mal, wenn er mich endlich wieder ausfüllte wünschte ich mir wie durch einen Schleier, er würde nur ein klein wenig schneller werden, ein klein wenig tiefer in mich vordringen, nur ein klein wenig, und die Mischung aus Schmerz und neu erwachter Lust war überwältigend.

Ohne Mühe hob er mich zu sich hoch, mit seinen Händen, die auf meinen Hüften lagen und mich führten, bis er unter mir kniete und mich langsam auf sich herunter gleiten ließ, so dass er noch tiefer in mich vordrang bis er mich völlig ausfüllte und darüber hinaus.

Ich war seinem Körper jetzt ganz nahe, konnte in meinem Rausch meine Finger über die definierten Bauchmuskeln huschen lassen, meine zitternden Hände auf seine Schultern legen, sein wunderschönes Gesicht von ganz nah betrachten, während er mich dirigierte. Ich konnte in seine grauen Augen blicken, konnte seinen heißen Atem gegen meine Brüste und meinen Hals hauchen spüren.

Silberne Strähnen glitten geschmeidig über meine Hände. Ich sah einen Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn und küsste ihn fort, im Delirium das Salz auf meinen Lippen schmeckend, und tief aus seinem Inneren kam ein tiefes zufriedenes Grollen, dessen Vibrationen sich durch meinen ganzen Körper fortpflanzten und das eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf meinem Rücken auslöste.

Snapes – _Severus_ - Hände legten sich von hinten um meine Schultern, um dann langsam abwärts zu meinen Brüsten zu gleiten. Ich spürte wie sein warmer Körper sich mir von hinten näherte. Finger legten sich um meine Brustwarzen und spielten damit. Lippen näherten sich meinem Nacken von rechts und küssten eine kribbelnde, singende Spur aufwärts von meiner Schulter bis zu der empfindlichen Stelle unter einem Ohr, wo sie verweilten und mir das Gefühl gaben zu schweben.

So viele Eindrücke stürzten auf mich herein während ich nichts anderes tat als sie zu genießen. Ich nahm dies alles wie durch einen Schleier, und doch überdeutlich wahr.

_Oh Merlin, hört bitte nicht auf…. _

Ich stöhnte und lehnte mich nach hinten, an seine Brust, und legte den Kopf auf die linke Schulter, damit er sich auch weiter meinem Hals widmen konnte, während seine Hände meine Brüste streichelten und Lucius mich in einem immer schenlleren Rhytmus führte, immer schneller...

All das war zuviel für mich, ich würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten können, das wusste ich, aber es war so schön, so wunderschön...

Ich fragte mich wie ich so lange hatte leben können ohne all dies. Und ich konnte plötzlich auch Harry und Ron nicht mehr böse sein, dass sie sich rund um die Uhr nur um ihre Patil Zwillinge kümmerten, statt gelegentlich auch mal um mich.

Ich glaubte in diesem Moment, dass, auch wenn ich jetzt und hier sterben würde, ich glücklich sterben würde und nichts zu bereuen hätte.

Dann spürte ich es.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Ich wollte eigentlich nur 13 Kapitel schreiben, war aber dann mit Kapitel 13 so unzufrieden, dass ich es an demSamstagmorgen, an dem ich zum Hockenheimring gefahren bin, noch schnell mal überarbeitet habe. Es ist jetzt viel kürzer als vorher, aber dafür gibt es noch ein 14. Kapitel! Viel Spass damit, ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen. Vielen Dank für all eure Reviews, ich werde sie alle noch beantworten!**

**Tut mir unendlich leid wegen der Verspätung! **

**LG, Spellwinder**

**13. **

Ich sah Lucius Gesicht über ihre Schulter hinweg und konnte nicht umhin mich wieder einmal zu fragen, mit welchem Zauber sie ihn dazu brachte, sich derartig vorsichtig und beinahe liebevoll zu benehmen.

Irgendwie, und Merlin sollte mich in eine Kröte verwandeln wenn ich wusste wie, hatte sie es geschafft, dass er nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch sie genoss.

Ich hörte das genussvolle Grollen, das sie ihm entlockte. So etwas war gewiss noch niemandem vor ihr gelungen, und es war nicht so, als mangele es Lucius an Erfahrung.

Ich kniete hinter ihr auf meinem Bett und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, um sie dann zu ihren perfekten Brüsten gleiten und meine Finger über die warme Haut fahren zu lassen, sie zu liebkosen und zu streicheln. Ich fand ihre Brustwarzen und sie stöhnte, ließ ihren Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken fallen.

Ihr lockiges haselnussfarbenes Haar reichte bis zu ihrer Hüfte hinunter, und dank der Stellung ihres Kopfes bot sich mir ein verlockender Blick auf ihren schlanken, kremig-weißen Hals. Ich konnte dem Gedanken, meine Lippen über die duftende Haut gleiten zu lassen, nicht widerstehen und bedeckte die Linie zwischen ihrem Hals und der perfekt geformten Ohrmuschel mit Küssen, die sie dazu veranlassten sich an mich anzulehnen und ihren Kopf nach links zu legen, damit ich sie besser erreichen konnte.

Ich konnte deutlich das leise Schnurren hören, dass sie ausstieß. Ihr Rücken lag auf meiner Brust, und ihre wilden Locken trennten wie ein dickes, warmes Kissen ihre Haut und meine und verbreiteten ihr unvergleichliches Aroma.

Sie ließ sich gehen, ließ alles mit sich geschehen und genoss, was immer wir mit ihr taten. Von Miss Perfect hätte ich nie erwartet, dass sie zu so einem Akt in der Lage sein könnte. Der Spitzname hatte viel von seinem abwertenden Ton für mich verloren, denn ich erkannte immer mehr wahre Perfektion in ihr.

Als sie sich ein weiteres Mal auf Lucius herabsenkte, näherte ich mich ihr noch ein wenig mehr, und meine Erektion drückte sanft gegen ihren hinteren Eingang. Sie versteifte sich einen Augenblick, dann löste sie sich von mir, entzog mir ihre Wärme und ihren Duft, und ich war bereit mich zurückzuziehen. Trotz meiner Erregung wollte ich mich ihr nicht aufdrängen, und die dumme Wette mit Lucius hatte ich längst als unwichtig abgetan, doch gerade als ich gehen wollte lehnte sie sich wieder an mich, bis ihre glatte Haut wieder auf meiner lag, und sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir und öffnete ihre von Lust umnebelten Augen, um in meine zu sehen.

Ohne dass sie ein Wort sagen musste sah ich in ihnen ihre Angst, ihre Unsicherheit aber vor allem auch den Genuss den sie spürte. Ihre großen, braunen Augen sahen mich an, dann senkten sich ihre Lider und ich verstand, dass sie mir ihr Vertrauen schenkte.

_Sie hat wohl nicht erwartet, ihre Jungfräulichkeit gleich zweimal an einem Abend zu verlieren…. _

Ich legte von hinten meine Arme um sie, und als sie ihren Kopf wegdrehte widmete ich mich mit aller Zärtlichkeit derer ich in meinem Zustand noch fähig war wieder ihrem Hals.

Mit eisernem Griff umklammerte ich Lucius Handgelenk, und er verstand und hielt inne. Als ich mich langsam und vorsichtig in sie versenkte biss ich sanft in ihr Ohrläppchen, um sie abzulenken, so wie ich sie vorher für Lucius abgelenkt hatte.

Sie war so heiß und eng, dass es mir beinahe die Sinne raubte. Mit Mühe riss ich mich zusammen, um ihr nicht wehzutun, nicht die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren, und die gutturalen Laute die sie ausstieß waren mir dabei keinesfalls hilfreich.

Nach dem, was mir wie eine Ewigkeit in einer süßen Hölle erschienen war, ließ ich endlich Lucius Handgelenk los, und er führte sie und damit uns alle in einen Abgrund.

Von dem Moment an, in dem Hermione begann sich zu bewegen, nahm ich von meiner Umgebung kaum noch etwas wahr.

Ich spürte nur noch ihren heißen, schlanken Körper, und die Enge die mich umgab. Ich hielt sie weiter fest umschlungen und bedeckte ihre Schulter mit Küssen. An irgendeinem Punkt sah ich sie an.

Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Haar wallte in von Schweiß feuchten Locken über ihren Nacken, und Tränen traten unter ihren mit langen, dichten Wimpern bedeckten Lidern hervor, aber sie weinte nicht vor Schmerz.

_Diesen Anblick wirst du in deinem Leben niemals vergessen. _

Lucius und damit ihre Bewegungen zwischen uns beiden wurden fahrig und stockend, und was ich in diesem Augenblick sah war Lucius schweißbedecktes Gesicht, als er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ und die plötzliche Bewegung das offene, silberne Haar auffliegen ließ, so dass es um ihn herumwehte und das Kerzenlicht reflektierend wie von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Hermione begann, sich um mich zu verkrampfen, und als diese Enge beinahe unerträglich und doch so wundervoll wurde und sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen von einem weiteren Orgasmus geschüttelt wurde war es, als stürze eine Welt über mir ein, und mein eigener Höhepunkt war so atemberaubend, dass ich um mein Bewusstsein kämpfen musste.

Es war das Einzigartigste gewesen, was ich je erlebt hatte – _und das will schon etwas heißen_ -, und als ein etwas zerzauster Lucius sich beeilte meine Gemächer zu verlassen, mit der Ausrede, es sei wohl an der Zeit, dass er sich seinem Sohn widme, wusste ich, dass es für ihn dasselbe war.

Lucius hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Kontrolle über sich und alles Andere verloren, und unabhängig wie angenehm und mitreißend dieses Erlebnis für ihn gewesen war, er würde es verarbeiten müssen.

_Armer, armer Draco. _

Ich nahm mir vor früher oder später herauszufinden, wie Hermione dies geschafft hatte. Ob sie sich ihrer Wirkung überhaupt bewusst war? Ich sah das erschöpfte, schlafende Mädchen in meinen Armen an und wusste, dass sie es nicht war.

Mit einem Griff hinter mich deckte ich uns beide zu, obwohl ihre Wärme mir reichte, um in der kühlen Luft nicht zu frieren, und strich ihr vorsichtig eine verirrte Locke aus dem immer noch geröteten Gesicht.

Wer hatte die Wette gewonnen? Ich wusste es nicht, und es war mir in diesem Moment auch egal. Ich würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass Lucius sie nicht behelligte - wenn sie es nicht wünschte.

Ich bettete meinen Kopf hinter ihrem auf das Kissen und atmete ein weiteres Mal ihren Duft ein. Karamell, Zimt, und etwas, das ich nicht wirklich benennen konnte.

Ich hatte sie Lucius in die Arme gespielt, ich hatte um sie gewettet wie um irgendeinen Gegenstand. Ich war ihr Professor, und für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich.

_Außerdem bist du alt und sie hasst dich. _

Ich seufzte. Vielleicht war es angebracht ihre Erinnerungen an diesen Abend zu löschen.

Sie drehte sich zu mir um und legte mir im Schlaf einen Arm um die Hüfte, drückte sich näher an mich.

„Severus", flüsterte sie im Traum, und ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Konnte das sein? Dieses wunderbare Mädchen, das ich bis vor einigen Stunden noch so abscheulich gefunden hatte – _weil du ihr immer ausgewichen bist _– träumte von mir, und das mit einem Lächeln?

_Und sie benutzt deinen Vornamen…. _

Sie war zu jung – _sie ist volljährig_ – und wusste nicht, was sie tat – _HERMIONE GRANGER weiß nicht, was sie tut?_

Und sie war eine Gryffindor.

_Großartiges Argument. Weiter so. Vielleicht sagst du dir jetzt noch, dass sie zu hässlich ist? _

Was für ein absurder Gedanke war das gewesen? Ich sah auf ihr wunderschönes Gesicht herunter, ihre geröteten Wangen, die elegant geschwungenen Brauen, die gerade Nase und die hohe Stirn.

_Und sie hat auch etwas gegen diese Zähne unternommen. _

Bei diesem Gedanken zuckten meine Mundwinkel vor Belustigung.

Sie schlief tief und fest für weitere zwei Stunden, ihr schlanker Arm lag auf meiner Seite und irgendwann schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht gegen meine Brust. Um sie nicht zu stören und die letzten Augenblicke mit ihr zu genießen blieb ich bei ihr liegen und streichelte ihr Haar, bis sie aufwachte.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Sie hatte nach dem Aufwachen heraus gewollt, raus aus meinen Räumen, raus aus den Kerkern und raus aus dem Schloss.

Das, was ich nicht begriffen hatte war, warum sie wollte, dass ich sie begleitete.

Obwohl ich mich, nachdem sie aufgewacht war, ihr gegenüber sehr distanziert und höflich benommen hatte, hatte ich ihr die Bitte mit ihr hierher zu kommen doch nicht abschlagen können.

Gemeinsam saßen wir am Ufer des Sees, eine warme Brise wehte vom Wasser zu uns, nächtliche Insekten machten ihre nächtlichen Geräusche, aus dem verbotenen Wald hallte ein entferntes Heulen zu uns herüber

Von den Ästen einer alten Trauerweide, die rund um uns bis zum Boden herabhingen und uns umgaben wie die Wände eines Zeltes, dessen Eingang in Richtung des Sees lag, wurden wir vor eventuellen Blicken vom Schloss her geschützt.

Sie hatte mir anvertraut das sie oft herkam, früh morgens, wenn außer ihr noch niemand wach war, aber jetzt filterte das klare Licht des Vollmondes anstelle von Sonnenstrahlen durch das dichte Blätterwerk und tauchte ihr blasses Gesicht in ein unwirkliches Leuchten, während sie stumm nachdachte.

Mir gefiel diese stille Seite an ihr.

An einem gewissen Punkt reichte ich ihr ein Glas von meinem Wein. Ich hatte das ganze Abendessen mitgebracht, denn ich wollte mir die Peinlichkeit ersparen, meinen Magen knurren zu hören, während sie ihren gerechten Zorn an mir ausließ, aber sie hatte noch nichts gesagt, ich hatte noch nicht einen einzigen Bissen gegessen, und das Tablett stand vor uns im Gras.

Wie ein romantisches Picknick, nur das wir weit davon entfernt waren ein verliebtes Pärchen zu sein – _Pessimist –_ und ich nicht viel für diese Art von Romantik übrig hatte - _soso._

Sie akzeptierte das Glas und atmete das Aroma des Weines mit geschlossenen Augen ein, dann nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck.

„Was ist heute Abend in ihren Räumen passiert, Professor Snape?"

Ihre Frage überraschte mich nicht, wohl aber die ruhige Stimme mit der sie gestellt war. Die Benutzung meines Titels zwang mich dazu, ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Mit aller Würde die ich aufbringen konnte schluckte ich meinen Stolz herunter, sah in ihre fragenden Augen und klärte sie über die Wette mit Lucius auf. Umso größer war meine Überraschung, als sie meine Erzählung durch ihr lautes Auflachen unterbrach.

„Da ich also mit ihnen, und nicht mit Lucius Malfoy hier, an meinem Lieblingsplatz bin, darf ich mich also hiermit als ihr legitimes und durch eine Wette gewonnenes Eigentum sehen?"

Ich zog es vor, diese ganz offensichtlich nicht ernst gemeinte Frage zu ignorieren, zumal ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es eher sie war, die mich gewonnen hatte, aber nichts auf der Welt hätte mich dazu getrieben, etwas derartiges in ihrem Beisein preiszugeben.

Stattdessen fragte ich sie, was sie nun ursprünglich zu mir gebracht hatte, und ob sie auch weiterhin meine Hilfe bei diesem Problem benötige.

„Beim Frühstück heute Morgen ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich sowohl Draco Malfoy als auch seinen Vater sehr attraktiv finde, und das nicht nur wegen ihres Aussehens, sondern auch wegen ihres Rufes. Die Erkenntnis, dass ich diese Attraktion offensichtlich schon seit längerem spüre, sie aber mir selbst gegenüber verleugnete, beunruhigte mich sehr. Sie verstehen, dass ich, als Schülerin mit einer Vorbildfunktion an dieser Schule und vor allem als Gryffindor-Präfekt, es mir eigentlich nicht leisten kann, mich von den Werten, die das Haus Malfoy auszeichnen, anziehen zu lassen. Lucius ist ein allgemein bekannter Todesser, und Draco ist ein Slytherin-Präfekt."

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue ob des sachlichen und für sie typischen Redeflusses, aber sonst mit ausdrucksloser Mine fragte ich sie:

„Und haben sie ihr Problem gelöst, Miss Granger? Wie denken sie jetzt über die Familie Malfoy, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?"

„Ich denke, dass auch Malfoys nur Menschen sind, und ich mir weder um Lucius noch um Draco jemals wieder Sorgen machen muss", antwortete sie mit einem verträumten Blick und einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lächeln.

Ich nahm selber einen Schluck Wein, ohne den exquisiten Geschmack auszukosten, und dachte über die ungewöhnliche Verkettung von Zufällen nach, die zu all dem geführt hatten, was wir bis vor wenigen Stunden noch in vollen Zügen hatten auskosten können.

Wäre Lucius nicht wegen seines Hitzeproblems zu mir gekommen, Miss Granger – _Hermione_ - hätte wahrscheinlich noch lange Zeit gebraucht, um sich ihrer Attraktion zu dunkleren Charakteren als ihren leuchtend-glänzenden „Ritter in silberner Rüstung"-Gryffindors bewusst zu werden.

_Schließt das dich nicht mit ein? Dunkle Charaktere? _

Ich fühlte mich wie in einem von Dumbledores hinterhältigen Spielchen, obwohl er kaum etwas mit all dem zu tun haben konnte. _Sicher?_

Wir saßen noch eine Weile schweigend da. Sie schien nicht hysterisch werden zu wollen, und es schien mir auch nicht so, als würde noch ein Wutanfall irgendeiner Art folgen. Vielleicht konnte ich mich ja mit ihren Redeschwallen, wenn sie mir dafür derartige Gefühlsausbrüche ersparte.

Etwas weniger schlecht gelaunt als noch kurz zuvor griff ich nach frischem Brot und Roast Beef und bot ihr an, sich zu nehmen, was sie wollte. Ich war nicht wenig amüsiert als ich ihren mühsam verborgenen Heißhunger bemerkte _– dir geht es selbst nicht besser, du hast seit dem Aufstehen noch nichts gegessen_ -, während sie mit Genuss mein Abendessen mit mir teilte.

Ein zufrieden stellendes Dinner und einige Glädes Wein später später saß ich mit diesem bezaubernden, intelligenten, hübschen jungen Mädchen am Ufer des Sees und sah schweigend dem Spiel der Reflexionen des Mondlichtes auf der ruhigen Wasseroberfläche zu. Zu schade, dass sie meine Schülerin war. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich ins Schloss zurück zu begeben und Lucius davon abzuhalten, Draco das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

In diesem Augenblick stand sie auf, stellte ihr halbleeres Glas auf einen Stein und ging um mich herum. Das Mondlicht verlieh ihr ein inneres Leuchten, oder vielleicht wurde es dadurch nur sichtbar. Unschlüssig blieb ich auf meinem Platz sitzen, als sie aufreizend nah hinter mir zum stehen kam, und versuchte, mir mein unwohles Gefühl nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sie ließ sich hinter mir auf die Knie herunter, ihr Gesicht näherte sich meiner rechten Wange, und ich hörte, wie sie tief einatmete. „Moos", murmelte sie mit einer kaum hörbaren Stimme, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und ich verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Dann legten sich zierliche Hände auf meine Schultern, und ich glaubte, sie etwas zittern zu spüren, während ihr warmer Atem meinen Hals streichelte.

„Würden sie mich für unverschämt halten, Professor Snape, wenn ich sie bäte, mich noch einmal so zu küssen wie vorhin?"

Die Worte waren nur gehaucht, und die Nähe ihrer Wange an meiner zwang mich dazu, ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Ich nahm ihre linke Hand, die noch auf meiner Schulter lag, wartete, bis sie aufgestanden war und führte sie mit sanfter Gewalt mich herum, bis sie vor mir stand. Eine Geste, die mir erlaubte, den kurzen aber heftigen Kampf in meinem Inneren, zwischen meinem Pflichtgefühl und dem Slytherin der ich war, zu entscheiden. Am Ende war es ein Bild, das ich ständig vor meinem inneren Auge sah, das mir half, diese Entscheidung herbeizuführen.

_Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Haar wallte in von Schweiß feuchten Locken über ihren Nacken, und Tränen traten unter ihren mit langen, dichten Wimpern bedeckten Lidern hervor, aber sie weinte nicht vor Schmerz. _

Sie stand vor mir, und sah mich aus großen, etwas unsicheren Augen an, offensichtlich darüber besorgt, wie ich auf ihr Vorstürmen – _Gryffindors, haha! _- reagieren würde.

Ich genoss diesen Anblick für einen Moment – _du liebst diese Blicke, nicht wahr?_ - dann zog ich sie zu mir in meinen Schoss und legte meine Arme um sie.

„Nenn mich Severus."


End file.
